Shifting Perceptions Or Time To Grow Up
by Jaide Gryphon
Summary: Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting.Pre-slash HPDM,GWOC,NLLL,RWHrG
1. The ride home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 1: The ride home

Present Day

The day seemed to go from bright sunlight to dark storm clouds within minutes. The grey clouds appeared to hover close to the earth while the wind blew in savage gusts. The trees across the street seemed to bend in half at times and the smell of rain lay heavy in the air. Overall, it was an untypical day for the end of summer. In his bedroom, Harry stood looking out of the window lost in thought, tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts, his real home. So many things had changed over the summer including himself that sometimes he wondered if it had all been a dream.

_Flashback_

It all started at the beginning of the summer after fifth year. The drive from Kings Cross Station was quiet almost too quiet. Uncle Vernon never said a word after receiving the warnings from Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Mr Weasley he just drove back to #4 Privet Drive not even telling him to muffle Hedwigs hoots. His face was so red it looked purple, his cheeks were puffed out, and sweat dribbled down his face, looking as if he was choking on the words he wished he could say. Aunt Petunia just sat there with a sour look on her thin face. Harry thought snidely to him self 'not much change there; she always looked like that when she saw him as if something smelled nasty'. Both pretended he was not in the car.

Dudley however was the surprise. He had definitely changed over the school year while Harry was gone, so much so that he almost did not recognize him. While he was still big he no longer looked like a beached white whale, you could almost say he looked semi-normal. Dudley did not speak to him during the ride either but Harry could tell that he was watching him. Normally his eyes conveyed anger, fear, or contempt but now all Harry felt was curiosity. Every time Harry looked over at him, he would look away. Harry decided that as long as no one spoke to him he would keep his mouth shut this time and maybe things would not be quite so bad this summer

.It might work out having everyone ignore him, he thought; while it would make for a long summer, at least he would have a lot of time to think. All he wanted was to be alone, he knew that he had to think about all that had happened and that in some ways he still needed to deal with Sirius's death. While he publicly blamed Dumbledore for not telling him everything and especially blamed Snape, he knew deep down that much of the blame lay with himself. He had made so many mistakes.

Harry knew that if he was to survive the next few years and more important those close to him were to survive, he would have to grow up. While he had not been treating the last few years like a game, it had all seemed to be a big adventure almost like a fairy tale with good and evil clearly defined. Unfortunately he no longer had the choice of retaining the innocence of childhood. With Voldemort attacking him and trying his best to kill him every year, he had lost little by little that innocence that protects children from the adult world. No matter what he had pretended, he knew he was different from the others his age. He had lost much of his childhood the day he watched Cedric die at his side and had the lost the remainder when he watched his godfather fall through the veil to his death. In attempting to use an Unforgivable Curse on Bella, he had set his feet firmly on the path of adulthood.

Jerked from his thoughts he suddenly realized that the movement of the car had stopped. They had arrived at the Dursleys home; he had never considered it his home in all the time he had lived there. His uncle slammed out of the car and went straight into the house with his aunt following quickly without a backward glance. Shrugging his shoulders Harry got out of the car holding his owl's cage in one hand.

Looking around Harry realised that everything looked normal, as he closed the car door he heard a slight popping noise coming from behind the hedge. Turning with his hand on his sleeve where his wand was hidden Harry carefully scanned the neighbouring yard. Seeing nothing and more importantly seeing that Hedwig was not alarmed he assumed it was a member of the Order checking on him. Harry went around the car to the boot to get his trunk. As he was struggling to lift it out, he wished that he a thought to shrink it before leaving the train. At least this year he did not have to worry about the Dursley locking it away they were too intimidated by the threats they had received.

Suddenly, he saw an arm reach around him to grab the handle on the other end. Turning he saw Dudley standing next to him with no expression on his face, and together they lifted the trunk out. Harry felt like a fool standing there with his mouth open and his eyes as big as a house elf, never in his life had Dudley ever lent him a hand unless it was to eat his food before he could.

Dudley just held on to the trunk and said quietly "We need to talk. Let's go up to your room. I don't want my dad to notice anything yet."

Harry stood there for a minute then just nodded dumbly and said "Okay." Carrying the trunk between them, they went inside. On the way upstairs, the first thing that popped in to his mind was the theme song from the Twilight Zone. Obviously, he was in another dimension. He was soon to realize that this was only the beginning of the most unusual summer of his life. Sometimes he wondered why he could just live a normal life like everybody else. Obviously the gods had it in for him that or he had a curse place on him. Wasn't there a curse that went "I hope you live in interesting times" or something like that. If there was a curse and he ever found out who cast it someone was going to need some major healing spells.

tbc


	2. Dudley has a Brain?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 2 Dudley has a Brain?

Harry opened the door to his usual room ignoring the extra locks and the cat flap cut into the bottom of the door. There was a layer of dust over the broken toys and old furniture in the room and it smelt musty as if no one entered the room in the entire year he was gone. Surprise, surprise there was no sign of cleaning since he left. At least this time he could use a cleaning spell instead of doing it all by hand. All students fifth year and above could use small household magic's in the home. The Dursley were going to freak the next time he had chores to do. The thought brought a Snape like smirk to his lips. They set the trunk on the floor near the foot of the small bed. Harry placed Hedwigs' cage on the desk near the window and let her loose to stretch her wings. Turning he stared suspiciously at his cousin for a few minutes wondering if this was a set-up for more Harry hunting.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked sitting down in the broken back chair at his desk. "By the way thanks for helping with the trunk."

Dudley eyed him for a moment then sat down on the edge of the bed, which creaked and groaned like a dying thing under his weight. Dudley began speaking "I have been doing a lot of thinking this year…" Harry blinked but held back the sarcastic comments that rose to his lips at that and let Dudley continue "…since we were attacked by those Deme things"

"Dementors" Harry corrected with a tired look on his face as he remembered the attack..

"Whatever their called, there is something I've always wondered about. You hated me and my parents so why did you save my life. You could have gotten away with no problem when they went after me. You would not have gotten in trouble with the people at your school. I would have run away and left you if I could have you know that right."

Harry just laughed sadly, "It's what I do. I save the world regardless of the personal cost. I have been doing this since I found the wizarding world or it found me; most especially since I became the damn **Boy Who Lived **instead of just Harry. Not that it matters because even though I hated you I wouldn't have left you to them. They suck out your soul leaving your body alive and no one deserves that fate."

Well he thought to himself except maybe Malfoy. Harry looked away for a minute his eyes bright with unshed tears. "The other reason was that they were to attack me, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I was not going to let another innocent bystander die for me. So yeah, I thought about leaving. I wanted to run, you have no idea how much I wanted to run, but I found myself attacking like the good little Gryffindor hero."

Dudley gave a shiver as he remembered the terror and over whelming depression that struck him that night. Dudley said nothing for a minute then coming back to himself he spoke quietly, "I hated you for a while after I recovered but by the time I went back to school it finally sunk in how close I came to dying. I realised that I really had nothing to show for my life, here I was 15 and had no real friends, no girlfriends, no accomplishments nothing. I was just this fat freak with a gang of bullies that either was scared of me or wanted something from me, usually money. I moped around for a while and nothing I did seemed to make me happy. I sunk deeper and deeper into a grey fog. I actually stopped eating for a while if you can believe that. That is what made the counsellors at the school get involved but they could not help. What could I tell them without asking for a one-way trip to a mental hospital? That there was magic in the world I had a wizard for a cousin and over the summer was attacked by some weird magical demon thing. That would have gone over real well. Piers and the others could not understand why I did not want to be with them, they just didn't understand that I had grown up while they were still stuck at the childish bully stage. Piers continued to act like an arse about everything mainly because he missed the money and finally he and the gang just left me alone."

"I'm sorry. I never thought that it would affect you like that," said Harry while inside he felt a surge of guilt. "I've had brushes with the Dementors before and while it left me depressed, afterwards I had friends to talk to that understood what I was going through. I never once considered what might happen to you. What did you do?" 'I can't believe I'm concerned about Dudley' Harry thought.

"It's kind of stupid but it was a Family day near the holidays and there were a lot of people roaming around the school. I was sitting in the garden as I had taken to doing, pretty much ignoring everybody and feeling sorry for myself when I overheard two people talking on the other side of the hedge. The word magic caught my attention and I heard one ask the other about her sister and how did she like her new magic school. The other girl replied that Rose was happy and that she was glad she was in Hufflepuff house but kind of wished she were in the same house as Harry Potter. She babbles on about how cool Headmaster Dumbledore was and about the sorting ceremony. You can imagine my reaction to hearing your name. I blanked out for a minute then I heard the other girl sigh and say how she wished they had been the ones born with the gift but at least Rose was sweet about helping them and how much fun it would be once Rose was a fully trained witch. I got up quickly and went around the hedges to get a better look and see whom they were. One was Jonathon Zeller's sister I had seen him with his family earlier. I did not recognize the other girl. They were walking back to the school so I followed them at a discrete distance. They met up with Morgan Zeller and Brian Finch-Fletchley two guys from a lower level that I really did not know all that well. They did not hang around with my gang and were pretty quiet. Honour students and all that; the type I usually ignored except to harass." Dudley said the last sentence with a grimace.

Harry interrupted "I know a Justin Finch-Fletchley and I'm pretty sure there was a Rose Zeller sorted into Hufflepuff this year. I knew Justin was Muggle born but not about Rose. Justin never mentioned a brother but I really don't know him that well."

"Yeah, well I figured I had nothing to lose by talking to them, at least they wouldn't think I was cracked when I talked about wizards and would know what I was talking about" said Dudley. "It's not like I could talk to mom or dad at least not without freaking them out. I went up to them at the library later that week and asked if I could talk privately to them. They were a little unsure mostly because of my reputation…"

"In other words because you and your gang were a bunch of bullies" Harry spat out jumping up and pacing across the room bitterly remembering all the cases of Harry hunting and vicious pranks pulled on him over the years. With a visible effort, he forced himself to return to his seat and face Dudley once more his emerald eyes flashing with pain and anger.

"This isn't easy for me alright" Dudley met his angry eyes steadily "just let me finish my story." Dudley quietly said with no signs of anger. "Anyway I decided the easiest way was to mention your name. I asked them did they know who Harry Potter was and about Hogwarts."

Dudley gave a small laugh "You should have seen their faces; it looked like someone came up and smacked them in the back of the head with a smelting stick. They exchanged quick glances then Finch-Fletchley looked at me and asked what I was talking about, I told them I was your cousin. Now they really looked like idiots but recovered quickly; Zeller asked me what I wanted and I told them I needed to talk to someone who did not think I was nuts when I mentioned the word magic. Finch-Fletchley looked at me for a few minutes and then stated that his brother had said something about Potters family treating him like shite all the time and not liking magic. Why did I suddenly want to talk to them and how did I know they knew anything about it. It took a lot of convincing and several talks before we could decide to trust each other enough to talk honestly. I told them about our encounter with those Deme things and you scaring them off. They explained about what those monsters did and that the way I felt was perfectly normal after an encounter. They also filled me in about what had happened to you from your first year on including the tournament and everything in-between that they knew of. We actually became good friends during the year. When Piers started harassing them, I made him and the rest of the gang back down. Morgan and Brian got me interested in self-defence as a way to exercise and keep my weight down so I started to take some classes. I also enrolled in one here in town. Becoming friends with them opened up my life. I met more people as I slowly changed. It wasn't overnight and I still have a lot of bad habits but I can truly say now that I have friends that like me for who I am not what I can do for them."

Dudley sat there for a few minutes looking out the window while Harry thought over everything he had said. Turning back to Harry with an unusually serious look on his face, he continued speaking. "There are a lot of things that I wish that I could do over. I cannot say that I like you or that we will ever become friends but I do know some of what has been going on in your world, what you will have to face in the future. There is so much more going on then I ever knew or wanted to know. Therefore, what I am getting at with all this is that I would like to declare a truce. You probably can't forgive all the shite I have done and the pain I've caused you and I can't really blame you for that. However, I have done a lot of growing up in the past year and the most important thing I realised is that the world does not revolve around me as much as I wish it would." Dudley thought about it then said with a smile "Guess you have to almost die to make you realize something like that. Something I now know you are painfully familiar with. How you have managed to keep you sanity with everything happening is beyond me."

Harry snorted, "To be honest most people in the wizarding world are not sure about my sanity. Their opinion changes from year to year depending on what is going on."

"Anyway," Dudley said, "you do not need me getting in your face all the time, and if you want, I will keep the parents off your back as much as I can. Can't guarantee I am going to be perfect but I will try, if nothing else I will stay out of your way. So what do you say, Truce?" Dudley stood up and held out his hand.

Harry stared at him for several long moments thinking about a similar situation with Malfoy and the consequences of that refusal then proceeded to shake his hand. Hell, if he could learn to deal with Snape as a fellow member of the Phoenix Order then he could certainly put aside his anger with Dudley. Besides, he was tired of fighting useless battles and had already resolved to save his anger for the real enemy, Voldemort. They stared at each other for a moment then Harry asked if Dudley could get him into that self-defence class.

Letting his breath out in a relieved sigh Dudley replied, "If you want to but if you're going to be a wizard why learn how to fight hand to hand?"

"Because, there have been times I didn't have my wand and only got away by sheer luck or through someone else rescuing me. If I could learn some defence moves maybe next time I come up against some Deatheaters I can surprise them."

"Okay first class is next Wednesday and we need to leave here about 2:00 okay?"

Just then, Harry heard Aunt Petunia call "Duddikins mummy needs you dear." Dudley grimaced and Harry snorted at the look on his face. "You might want to break your mom of that habit, sounds kind of silly now that you're going to be 16."

"Tell me about it. She did that at school when they came up for Awards day. The guys were howling later. I never thought how stupid it sounded until then."

"You know your parents are not going to be happy that we are not fighting anymore." Harry warned quietly. "In their eyes, I am still a freak and regardless of the warnings they got from the Order members they are not going to give up treating me like crap, for that matter neither is your old gang."

"I know but I can handle mom and dad as for the gang they won't bother you once they realize that we are not enemies anymore. Moreover, if they do try something they know I can knock them on their arse in a minute. I was placed on the schools boxing team thanks to the weight I lost."

Harry grinned "Well all I can say is that it is going to be an interesting summer." Dudley just laughed and left the room. Harry turned to Hedwig and said, "Can you believe that. I never knew Dudley had a brain much less that he would ever grow up." Hedwig just hooted happily. "Well at least that solves one problem and the self defence class should be interesting. Wouldn't it surprise Malfoy if I could knock the shite out of him without ever touching my wand?"

tbc


	3. UnEnemies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews and thank you PineappleCube for the suggestion.

Chapter 3

Harry woke to the sound of Hedwigs soft hoots in his ear. Grumbling he groped for his glasses on the floor, not finding them, he pulled his wand from under his pillow and muttered "Lumos." A soft light filled the room and after rubbing his eyes finally located his glasses, under the potions book he had been reading the night before. Looking at the window, he noticed that it was not yet dawn and groaned loudly. Flopping back on his bed, he turned his head to survey the room and located his owl perching on the nightstand next to her was a grey spotted owl with an envelope attached to it's leg.

Reaching over Harry carefully removed the letter and noticed the red wax seal embossed on the back with the Hogwarts Coat of Arms the Slytherin snake, Gryffindor lion, Ravenclaw eagle, and Hufflepuff badger. Looking at the owl, he fished out some owl treats from the box under his bed and gave them to it. Snatching the treats, the owl flew back out the window. Harry looked back at the letter in his hand and breaking the seal; he pulled out the parchment inside and began to read:

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_As you know all students fifth year & above can perform minor help spells during the summer provided, they are in the home and away from Muggles. In your case, the Ministry amended the rules to allow you to perform defensive and attack spells at need provided you show true cause and prevent any Muggles from observing the results. In the event of a defence or attack spell being cast an Auror will Apparate to your location immediately to evaluate the situation and to transport you to safety if necessary. I know that you will not abuse this privilege and have informed the Ministry as such. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_P.S. Harry,_

_Do not worry, the Phoenix members will continue to monitor you when you are outside your home. In the event of an attack, please allow them to fight while you escape. I know that this is hard for you but you must understand how essential you are to the cause and protect yourself at all costs._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry groaned aloud then began muttering under his breath, "Interfering old coot, like I'm really going to be tossing spells around for the whole world to see. I can see Snape now; if I get attacked he'll use it as an excuse to just stun me and then Apparate us both out of there." He pulled the covers over his head and decided he was going back to sleep and worry about it later. Sometimes he wondered why he could not just have a normal life.

Soon he heard Aunt Petunia shouting from the door "Get up boy it's time to get breakfast ready." Muttering he dressed in one of Dudley's old t-shirts and a baggy pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror, he decided to go shopping that very day and buy some decent clothes for once. Remus had handed him a money pouch before leaving telling him it was his allowance and was to be used for personnel expenses only (with a quick glare at his uncle), if he needed more to just send an owl. He did not want Uncle Vernon to know that he had any money of his own so had been grateful to Remus for the small deception. Now he actually had pocket money for the summer.

Arriving in the kitchen, he began to cook breakfast. His aunt just ignored him and swept out of the room, Harry sniggered to himself and thought she needed lessons from Snape on how to do that properly. Dudley walked in at that moment and shot him a questioning glance Harry just shrugged and continued to cook the bacon. Dudley proceeded to help him get breakfast together.

Later as they all sat at the table, Dudley informed his parents that he and Harry were attending a summer recreation program together beginning next week. You could have heard a pin drop; looking at the stunned faces of his Aunt and Uncle, Harry hid a grin. Then Dudley told them that they had declared a truce and decided to live and let live or at least keep the hostilities to a minimum.

Uncle Vernon turned red and had immediately turned on Harry and threatened to knock him into the wall if he did not release his precious son from whatever magic spell he had placed on him.

When Vernon pulled back his fist, Harry shot to feet at the same time pulling his wand from his sleeve. Pointing it at his uncle, he said, "You had better not even try it!"

Vernon blustered saying, "We both know you can't use magic away from that freak school or you'll be expelled boy. Now release my son from whatever curse you've put on him." By the end, he was bellowing. Dudley was yelling he was not under any magic spell and to leave Harry alone and Aunt Petunia was screaming at him to leave the room and not touch her family.

Harry backed up into the hall with Vernon right in front of him with a look of murder on his face. Dudley was hanging on his arm trying to get him to listen to him. Harry was shouting that he could use magic and if he didn't stop, he would prove it. Just as he was about to shout a spell to freeze Vernon in his tracks there was an explosion at the door. Everybody froze and stared down the hallway to the entrance.

The door swung open and standing in the doorway was a tall dark figure enveloped in a black cloak that billowed behind him as stepped in to the foyer. In a quiet deadly voice he spoke, "What is happening here. Perhaps Mister Potter you would be willing to tell me what this commotion is all about. Moreover, kindly refrain from pointing your wand at me unless you want me to take it away from you. Put it away this instant!"

Harry realised that he had instinctively turned placing himself in front of his family in a protective manner and was pointing his wand at the door. Lowering his hand, he blushed slightly and muttered that it was just a misunderstanding.

"A misunderstanding Mister Potter, there was enough yelling going on here that you would think Longbottom was exploding another cauldron. So I repeat what is happening here since I am sure you are at the bottom of things as usual," Snape sneered at Harry.

Dudley moved up next to Harry "Sir it's my fault. I made a truce with Harry and my dad found out about it just now. He threatened Harry because he thought he had me under some kind of magic spell. Dad tried to attack Harry and he was just trying to keep away from him."

Snape looked at Vernon as if he was bug under foot "You tried to attack Potter? Your nephew is an arrogant, annoying, rule-breaking prat however while he is under your care you will not lay a hand on him unless you feel like losing that hand. Understood!" Vernon just nodded dumbly and shrank back against the wall. Snape turned to Harry and said, "I wish to speak to you privately. Now!"

"Yes sir" Harry muttered aloud while inside he was cursing. Why did it have to be Snape of all people on duty? He would never hear the end of this. In addition, what the hell was that threat to his uncle all about, it's not like the greasy git cares anyway "We can talk in my room, please come with me." Turning Harry led the way upstairs. Once in his room he faced the irate potions master and spoke defiantly "I apologize for getting you involved in the commotion downstairs. It won't happen again."

"So you say but we all know Potter that trouble seems to follow you for no reason." Snape spoke slowly as if to a two year old. Harry gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. Snape continued, "The headmaster wishes you to resume Occulmency lessons as soon as possible. Beginning next week, someone from the Order will arrive to pick you up and take you to Grimmauld Place for lessons. One can only hope that this time you will be putting some effort into your studies and not waste my time"

Harry kept chanting in his head, Snape is an ally; Insults are not worth fighting about; Your an adult even if he isn't; Over and over and over. He was not going to let Snape push his buttons this time. He knew Snape was only trying to get a reaction from him and he was not going to give it to him. He could do this. Of course, when Snape left he was going to break a few things to feel better but Snape would never know he got to him. Taking a deep breath Harry asked politely "What time do I need to be ready." Snape, visibly surprised that he had not said anything rude actually responded in a normal tone of voice. "2:00 Tuesday. Try and be ready on time." Snape recovered and giving his usual sneer swept out of the room.

Harry waited until he heard the front door close. Moving close to the bed, he sat down and began hitting the mattress with his fists all the while muttering curse words. Flopping back on the bed he pulled his pillow over his face and screamed "Snape you ugly greasy git" at the top of his lungs. He heard a muffled voice asking "You alright?" Taking down the pillow, he saw Dudley standing in the doorway. "Yeah that's just the way I deal with Snapeitis. How's everything downstairs."

Dudley shrugged his shoulders "Dad's drinking at 9:00 in the morning and mom is lying down with a migraine. You never said being un-enemies would be this exciting." Harry grinned "Well look at the bright side at least Snape didn't hex anybody. Trust me for him this was mild behaviour."

Dudley shook his head "So, you want to do something together?" The question was asked in such a way that Harry knew a negative response was expected. Harry thought about it and decided then even when he was huge, Dudley had decent taste in clothes; "Yeah actually I do. You want to go to the stores with me. I need to get some decent clothes." Dudley nodded "Yeah I wouldn't mind getting some new jeans these are not in style at the moment. Let me get some money from dad and I'll meet you downstairs." Harry raised an eyebrow now that he thought sounded like the old Dudley. This was going to take some time to get used to Oh well, clothes first deep thoughts later.

tbc


	4. An Old Friend & An Old Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 4 An Old Friend & An Old Enemy

_Dear Hermione,_

_You would not believe my first week of summer heck I still don't believe it. You remember my piggy stupid cousin; well he's not so piggy and definitely not stupid. He has done something I never thought he could. He grew up. Dudley approached me as soon as we got home and asked to speak to me. I decided to be mature about it (don't faint) and listened to what he had to say. The result is a truce. When my uncle found out, he went ballistic and tried to attack me. He thought I had cast a spell on Dudley of course when I pulled my wand (don't worry I didn't hex him) he contradicted himself saying I would be thrown out if I attacked him. If he thought I put a spell on Dudley, what was to keep me from attacking him? You have to wonder what he uses for brains. Just to make the day complete guess which member of the Order was on guard duty near the house? Yep, our favourite teacher the one that we love to hate, Snape, who of course blamed me for everything and started right in with the insults.. Then he did something I still don't understand, when he found out that Vernon had tried to attack me he threatened him with damage if he ever laid a hand on me. Weird but the real reason he was here was to tell me that I would begin Occulmency lessons again. Starting today and on every Tuesday someone from the order will fetch me to Grimmauld house (hopefully it's Remus) to undergo lessons. I am trying not to let Snape get to me, you would have been proud of the way I behaved. Shocked him too that was fun. I've read the books on Occulmency that you gave me; boy did they help. We'll see how it goes. I actually went shopping this week and got some clothes that fit, Dudley has good taste in clothes surprisingly enough so when you see me you may not recognize me. I have to go it's getting late so talk to you later. _

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. did you know that Justin Finch-Fletchley had a brother in the same school as Dudley and so does a first year by the name of Zeller. They became close friends with Dudley how's that for coincidence. _

_Harry_

_P.P.S Hedwig is free all afternoon if you would like to send a letter to a certain redhead. Just a thought._

_Luv you, H_

Finishing the letter, he set it aside and started one for Ron that was pretty much the same except he could be blunter about that git Snape and everything that had gone on. When he finished he placed them in envelopes and went to wake Hedwig. "Feel like taking a flight" he asked, when she extended her foot he attached the two letters and asked her to go to Hermione first and wait for a reply then go to the Burrow and also wait for a reply. Then he gave a small wicked grin "If either of them wants to exchange letters could you do that for them because if we don't help them they will never get together." Hedwig nodded then Harry carried her to the window and launched her out into the clear afternoon sky.

Turning to his trunk, he pulled out one of his new shirts a deep blue almost black t-shirt with the saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" across the chest something he thought appropriate for today. He wondered idly is Snape would get the point. Then he pulled out a pair of straight leg black jeans that fit comfortable and made his legs look longer, with a pair of black ankle boots, he was ready. Looking in the mirror Harry decided that he liked his new glasses. They were small oval shaped wire rimmed and were definitely more comfortable, looked better too now if only he knew an unbreakable charm. Must remember to ask Hermione she would know he thought. Harry gave his hair a few swipes but figured that it was never going to look great so just went downstairs to wait.

Dudley was watching TV so Harry went to join him. Dudley looked him over and then said in a mocking tone "Not bad, with a look like that you might even get a girlfriend' Harry grinned but didn't answer. He saw his uncle look in the room opening his mouth to speak to Dudley but on spotting him, he went red in the face and left without speaking.

Looking over at Dudley, he saw him snickering, when he saw Harry was watching him he said, "Don't worry about it, Dad will get over it eventually, and it'll turn into his idea to avoid you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Uncle Vernon bellowed, "You freak go get the door it's probably for you." Dudley just shook his head but Harry motioned him not to worry about it. Reaching the door, he could see a man silhouetted in the glass panel. Opening the door he smiled broadly when he realised it was Remus Lupin standing there.

Remus gave him one of his shy smiles but asked to see Vernon when Harry made to join him outside, saying that he needed to speak to him before they left. Harry asked with suspicion colouring his voice 'Why, nothing's wrong is there?" Remus just smiled again and said he needed to pass on a message. Harry was still suspicious but motioned him on inside and seeing Dudley in the hall introduced the two. With a polite smile, Dudley shook hands with Remus. Explaining that his dad was in the kitchen he went to get him. Turning Remus looked surprised at Harry saying that Dudley was not what he expected after hearing about him from the twins. Harry told him that he would explain everything later.

Vernon Dursley was yelling in the kitchen that he had no wish to speak to any of those freak friends of Potter. Remus growled low in his throat and headed for the entrance to the kitchen with a worried Harry right behind. He knew how protective the werewolf was to those he considered family and wanted to be on hand to stun him if he had to.

Remus stalked into the kitchen and as soon as he saw Vernon, began speaking in a low growling voice. "You do not have to talk to me all you have to do is listen. I heard about your actions the other day and I now know all about your behaviour to Harry in the past. If I see one mark on him you will wish you had never been born."

Vernon seeing a trim, older man with greying hair and slightly stooped shoulders decided to be foolish and shoved his bulk up into Remus's space saying in a tough voice "What do you think you're going to do about it?"

Remus gave him a feral grin while Harry, motioning for Dudley to back away from the pair, pulled his wand from his sleeve wondering at the same time if he was going to be fast enough. Stretching out a slim arm Remus knotted his hand around Vernon's jumper and lifting the startled man off his feet slammed him into the wall.

Dudley let out a cry and jumped forward but Harry stopped him and whispered that it was okay he would not let anything happen to Vernon. He didn't bother to mention it was because he was worried about what would happen to Remus and not concern for Vernon's health.

Remus spoke directly into Vernon's ear but loud enough that Dudley and Harry could hear, "Because I am now Harry's godfather and because I am a werewolf and you really don't want to piss me off this close to a full moon."

Dudley's eyes opened wide, jerking his head around he stared at Harry. When Harry reluctantly nodded his affirmation, Dudley suddenly grinned and whispered "Awesome." Harry shook his head in exasperation.

Vernon began choking and Harry returned to the situation at hand. "Remus it's okay, I'm sure that Uncle Vernon got the point and we need to leave before we're late. You know how Snape can be and I don't want to get on his bad side today."

Remus lowered Vernon to the floor where he promptly collapsed in a shivering heap and showing once again his trademark shy smile said, "Of course Harry, I am ready if you are." Remus turned and walked out of the kitchen continuing to the front door with Harry following and shaking his head muttering about mad werewolves and irresponsible marauders. Why him he wondered, all he wanted was a nice peaceful day, was that too much to ask for.

Turning to Remus, Harry gave him a mock frown, "What do think Dumbledore would have thought of your behaviour. Telling him you are a werewolf for crying out loud are you trying to get into trouble." Remus grinned and said, "Who's going to believe him anyway and it's Headmaster Dumbledore. So how have you been?"

Harry groaned but decided to ignore what had just happened and told him about Dudley and the truce. He could see the pride in Remus's eyes as he told him what he had done and the way he had behaved.

As they walked to the end of the wards Harry carefully not looking at Remus asked him, "Were you telling the Vernon the truth? About you being my godfather I mean, or was that just to get him to behave." Remus looked surprised and Harry hurried on "Not that I mind if you are, I mean its okay with me either way" Harry's voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

Remus stopped walking and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder turned him so they could talk face to face. "Harry I don't know if you are aware but Sirius asked me to take responsibility for you if anything happened to him. While it is not anything official, well I am the last of the Marauders, and while you are not a child in need of a guardian; if you do not mind I would like you to consider me as a friend. Someone you can talk to when you need to or just a friendly shoulder to lean on."

Harry looked at him "I'm sorry I couldn't save Sirius I know it was my fault..."

"Hold it right there" Remus said in a stern voice "don't ever let me hear you say that. It was not your fault; Sirius was a grown man and made his own decisions. It was his choice to put his life on the line to protect you. He knew what could happen and that is why he asked me to take care of you just in case. He left the house to me so I could always provide you a home. He loved you like a son so don't downplay his sacrifice by assuming responsibility for his actions."

Harry nodded and tried to look away as his eyes began to blur but Remus only pulled him into a hug and said in a low voice "It's okay to grieve for him but don't make him a saint. Sirius would be the first to knock you on your arse for that."

Harry laughed and pulling back wiped his eyes saying, "Yeah I can believe that, and I am glad that you're my godfather. Dudley thought you were cool, being a werewolf and all."

Remus grinned as they began walking and said, "See, you have nothing to worry about, who is going to complain about the big bad wolf."

Harry groaned at the pun but kept on smiling. Soon they reached the corner.

Remus pulled a portkey, in the shape of an old-fashioned iron key, from his pocket and Harry made a grimace. Looking away for a few minutes, Harry felt the memories flash through his mind about his fourth year and the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Remus laid a hand on his shoulder but did not speak letting him prepare himself for the trip without reprimanding him about taking so long to use a simple portkey. Harry took a deep breath and reached out his hand to touch the old-fashioned key.

Remus spoke reassuringly "I made this myself it will be okay, I promise" Harry nodded and watched as Remus pulled his wand and tapped the key. Suddenly Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel and they were standing in the alley next to #12 Grimmauld place.

Harry took several deep breaths while leaning on Remus, "Damn, I'm never going to get used to that."

Remus rubbed his back gently "It'll get better just give it some time, whenever you're ready will go in." Harry straightened taking one more deep breath and with a nod to Remus stepped out of the alley.

"So are we going to have to use a portkey every time we come and go for lessons?" Harry asked with a note of depression in his voice.

"I'm afraid so" said Remus "at least until you learn to Apparate, something you're supposed to learn when you're 17."

"Can't I learn earlier?" Harry asked with a bit of a whine.

Remus laughed, "It's against the Ministry rules..."

"Like you've never broke any rules in your life" Harry interrupted with a grin. "Come on, you know that if I'm ever trapped it would come in handy" Harry continued while giving him what Hermione called his puppy dog eyes.

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes extravagantly "We'll see, I am sure that Albus would probably agree but I still need to run it by him first, Okay?" Harry gave him a warm smile knowing that for Remus that was pretty much an okay and they proceeded to the doorway of #12 Grimmauld Place.

At the door Remus turned to Harry with a serious look on his face, "Harry I need you to promise me something."

Harry looked surprised but said, "Sure anything you want."

"I need you to promise that you will keep an open mind today. There is a lot going on that you do not know about and I promise to explain everything that I can to you. Just try not to jump to any conclusions, Okay?"

Harry stared at him for a minute, "I thought Dumbledore wasn't going to keep secrets from me again" a note of rising anger in his voice.

"Harry I was detailed to explain everything to you and I will as soon as we are where we will not be overheard. I just want to prepare you just in case anything comes up before I can explain." There was a note of reprimand in Remus's voice and the look from his soft eyes made Harry wince internally.

"Sorry Remus, I guess I was jumping to conclusions which are what you just asked me not do."

"I understand Harry but you will have to learn when to speak and when to keep your mouth shut and listen. You showed a great maturity in your dealings with your cousin and even with Snape, I just want you to continue to treat others in that manner. If there is something you do not understand, you can ask me. If I know the answer, I will tell you. If I cannot tell you, I will tell you the reason why. I just ask you to trust me. I will treat you like an adult so long as you can continue to act like an adult. Deal?"

"Deal" Harry said holding out his hand. After shaking, the two men entered the house.

Looking around Harry decided that not much had changed. Although maybe it was not as dark as it was before. He noticed that the picture of Sirius's mom was no longer hanging in the foyer. Remus saw where he was looking and in a rueful voice spoke up, "I uh kind of destroyed the picture along with a portion of the wall after she said something rude about Sirius. Molly repaired the wall and we decided that it was for the best after all. We also removed some of the more obnoxious pictures and all the mounted elf heads."

Harry nodded not speaking as his throat had closed up with the mention of Sirius. Making an effort he said in a normal voice "Who is staying here now besides you I mean."

"That's one of the things we need to talk about. Why don't you wait in the living room I need to check in with Snape and I will be right in." Remus walked to the kitchen and Harry turned and went in to the living room. The room was gloomy and the fire was almost out so Harry pointed his wand to the fireplace and with a roar, the fire shot high to light up the room. On the couch there was someone wrapped in blankets, apologies on his lips Harry moved closer to the sofa and froze.

The person was lying on their stomach with their face turned away from the fire but there was no mistaking that hair. Fine blond hair that looked almost white in the firelight spread over the dark blanket.

"Oh shit this is just too weird even for me" Harry groaned as the person turned their head slightly and he got a good look at his face. "Why me"

"I don't know Potter, why you?" came the silky voice of Draco Malfoy.

tbc


	5. Why Me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames, those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 5: Why me?

Harry closed his eyes tightly and started muttering, "This is dream, I fell asleep waiting for Remus and I'm dreaming. When I open my eyes, there will be no one here? Right, here goes."

Harry opened his eyes, groaned and sank into a chair. "All I wanted was a nice quiet day, a little torturing by Snape, talking to Remus, a good dinner and maybe practice some spells. That is all; it's not too much to ask. But noooo, I have Uncle Vernon making a scene, I have Mr "Tell everybody I'm a werewolf" making a scene, I have to travel by portkey which I loathe; I have to listen to a lecture about responsibility and not jumping to conclusions. Now I have to deal with my second worst nightmare lying on the sofa, in the house that he should not be able to find, much less be able to enter. So once again why me, what ever I did to piss off the gods with I'm sorry, okay."

Draco drawled mockingly "It is not always about you Potter you know. Last time I looked the world did not revolve around you. Now go away you're disturbing my nap"

Harry looked at him in disbelief "Your nap! What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? What is the matter Ferret, life got too hard without daddy to cover your ass. Maybe you decided you're too pretty to take the dark mark ('where the hell did that come from' he thought) or just too much of a coward."

"None of your business Potter, this is a need to know basis and obviously you don't need to know" Draco sneered and turned his head away from Harry. "Don't forget to turn down the fire and please let the door hit you in the arse on the way out."

Harry stood up, clenching his wand in his fist, in a low angry voice he said "Tell me what you are doing here Malfoy or..."

"Or what, is the Golden Boy going to raise his wand to me." Draco turned to stare at Harry and continued speaking in a low sarcastic voice "It is against the rules you know to attack your opponent when he is down and we all know you are too perfect to break the rules. Besides your all by yourself, you cannot attack with out your shadows can you. Where are the Weasel and the Mudblood anyway?"

Harry's green eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire and he took a trembling step closer to the teen lying on the sofa. "Get to your feet Malfoy, your going to pay for that one." Draco just watched him silently from the sofa his fists clenched in anger. "I said get up. Now!" Harry shouted.

Draco opened his mouth to say something while levering his body up slightly. Suddenly his face twisted into a horrible grimace and with a heartrending moan subsided back down. Burying his face in the cushions, he tried to muffle his cry of pain.

Harry stood frozen in shock, 'What was happening, Malfoy would never show a weakness?' he thought. Harry spoke up quietly, "Malfoy, are you okay?" Draco spoke in a muffled voice "Hand me a cup of that potion," with a wave of his clenched fist, he indicated the pitcher and cup sitting to the side. Harry could see that his face contorted in a grimace of pain and his body was beginning to tremble. "Hurry damn you" Draco hissed "or get Snape if you don't want to help."

Harry sprang to life, putting his wand back in his sleeve; he poured some of the potion in cup, recognizing at once the smell of a pain potion. He knew Snape would blame him he always did and probably Remus would as well, turning he thrust the cup at Malfoy "Here Malfoy." Malfoy reached for the cup but could not get a grip he was trembling too much. "For god's sake you're such a helpless git." Harry muttered thinking that Malfoy was putting on act and reached down to steady the cup so Malfoy could drink.

As he twisted his head and shoulders to try to sip the potion, the blanket covering his body began to slip. Harry let out a horrified gasp when he saw Malfoy's back. Covered in deep raw looking gouges, Malfoys' back looked like raw meat; he could tell some of cuts were still open since the gauze covering them showed red stains. 'Bloody hell Malfoy, what happened to you?' he thought looking down at the trembling body of his enemy. His Gryffindor side kicked in and kneeling he said quietly "Hold on Malfoy" and taking his wand, he transfigured a quill from the table into a long bendable straw. Placing it into the cup, he held the other end to Malfoy's mouth. "Hold still and drink, you're not doing any good by moving about."

"I don't need your pity Potter" Malfoy sneered turning his head away and trying to move the blanket back up.

"That's good because you don't have it. Now be a good little Ferret and drink the potion before Snape comes in and hexes me for upsetting his favourite pain in the ass."

Malfoy stared at him from for a minute, then giving a small smirk said "That's your title Scarhead" and began sipping the potion. After a few minutes, he emptied the cup and relaxed back on the sofa.

Harry set the cup and straw down and reaching over rearranged the blanket covering up the scars. Rising Harry began to leave the room halting when he heard Malfoy speak in a low voice, "I could have done it myself you know."

Grinning Harry understood that this was as close to a thank you as he was going to get from him said, "You're welcome" and left the room.

Harry leaned against the closed door wondering when his life had gotten so strange, at a small noise he looked up into the eyes of Remus and Snape.

Remus asked, "Harry are you okay" a worried note in his voice. Looking at them, he nodded and turning to Snape said, "I just gave Malfoy about a cup of the pain potion, you might want to check on him."

Snape raised an eyebrow and growled, "Why did Draco need the pain potion Potter. What did you do now?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I insulted him, he insulted me, blah, blah blah, then Malfoy tried to move, that set off a reaction, I gave him the potion, end of story."

Looking at Remus, he said, "So you have anything else you want to surprise me with or should I just have that nervous breakdown now."

Snape sniffed and swept into the living room to check on Malfoy while Remus led Harry into the kitchen saying, "I did tell you there was a lot going on you didn't know about."

"Yeah but Malfoy, bloody hell Remus the way things are going for me right now the next thing that is going to happen is you're going to tell me is you're shagging Snape." With his back to Remus as they entered the kitchen, he missed the wince that crossed the werewolf's face.

Draco kept his face buried in the cushion 'Why did it have to be Potter of all people, no one was supposed to see him like this least of all his worst enemy' He laughed bitterly thinking 'Well not his worst enemy now, that role belonged to his so called father.' Hearing the door open he pretended to be asleep so as not to speak to anyone. The footsteps came closer moving quietly, too quietly to be Potter

"Draco how is the pain, do you need more potion?" Draco sighed it was only Sev, opening his eyes he looked around at his godfather, "I suppose you met Potter. He didn't know about me being here did he?"

After a minute he continued "Does he know about you and Lupin?" Seeing the look on Snapes face he laughed weakly "Merlin it's going to be loud around here for a while."

Snape sighed "Remus plans to tell him today so yes it probably will be loud. Potter I am sure will not react well. Do you wish to move to your room or are you comfortable here.?"

Draco smiled wryly "Sev I am not comfortable anywhere but I'll stay here for now. You had better get back to Lupin he is going to need you soon."

From the kitchen they heard a loud yell of "WHO" and they both winced.

Tbc


	6. More surprises

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 6 More Surprises

Walking into the kitchen ahead of Remus, Harry kept shaking his head muttering to himself. Sinking onto a chair at the table, he looked over at Remus who moved to the sideboard. "So what's the ferret doing here? I am assuming something bad happened and Dumbledore sent him here."

Remus held up a bottle, "Butterbeer?" At Harry's nod he brought two bottles over to the table and sat down. "We will get to that in a minute but first there's something else I need to tell you. Something about me that I think, well its better you hear it from me then someone else."

Harry nodded and waited for Remus to speak. When all Remus did was to stare at his bottle, Harry said in a low voice, "Remus you know you can tell me anything. I care about you and I will understand whatever it is." Harry thought he had a pretty good idea of what he had to say and he was ready for it. Boy was he ever wrong.

Remus looked up and taking a deep breath began speaking. "In the wizarding world there are not as much prejudices as there are in the Muggle world about certain things. I mean well, some people are different and most wizards could care less. With magic anything is possible so, umm. What I'm trying to say is..."

Harry decided to interrupt, "Remus if you're trying to tell me your gay or bi it's okay. I figured that out a while ago."

Remus gaped at him for a second then said, "How did you know?" a thought struck him, "Did Sirius tell you?"

"No but he did kind of hint around it but I already knew by then" said Harry. "I'm not blind you know" Harry said grumpily crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus just raised an eyebrow, "Harry don't take this wrong but your not exactly the most observant when it comes to feelings."

Harry snorted then grinned, "Okay, Hermione figured it out and clued me and Ron in to the facts. Nevertheless, what I am trying to get across is that I am okay with that. Your love life is your business besides Charlie and Bill Weasley are both bi and it does not bother me. So is there anyone you're interested in?"

Here Remus took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, "I am involved with someone at this moment, and that's what I really need to tell you since you would eventually figure it out. I care very much for him and he cares for me. I need you to understand that. It doesn't mean I care for you less."

"I know that Remus and that's fine, is it someone I know, an order member maybe or someone from Hogsmeade?" Harry said leaning forward eagerly.

"Snape"

Harry looked around in bewilderment and not seeing the man in the room turned back to Remus questioningly.

"No Harry that's who I'm involved with, Severus Snape" Remus explained then closed his eyes at the look on Harry's face.

Harry jumped to his feet "WHO!" he shouted at the top of lungs staring in disbelief at the man in front of him. 'This couldn't be happening' he thought.

Remus spoke quietly "Harry listen to me I can explain."

"Explain, you're going to explain why you are involved with my worst enemy not counting Voldemort. The man hates me, he hated my father, he hated Sirius, hell at one time he hated you. He got you fired in case you forgot. He is a rude, obnoxious, snarky bastard. How in the world could you possibly be involved with him? Are you out of your mind?" Harry was pacing back and forth in agitation as he spoke. This could not be happening, it was a bloody nightmare, Snape, why him of all people.

"Harry please, try to understand. Yes, he hated your father and Sirius; there was a lot of bad blood between them. However, we have always tolerated each other, after the events in your third year we were force to work together several times, and well we grew to know each other better. I know that he has not been kind to you but he is willing to change."

"Change, Snape; sorry those words don't go together in the same sentence. How could you do this to me? I thought you wanted to be my friend, my godfather." Harry ranted almost quivering with rage, his face flushed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Harry" holding out his hand Remus spoke pleadingly "All I want is for you to give us a chance. Harry, please understand I care very much for both of you."

"Yeah right that's why you're shagging the man that has made my entire school life miserable. I hate you!" turning Harry ran from the room slamming the door behind him. Entering the hallway he stopped for a minute, he had to get out, get out of the house he could not breathe here. Looking up he saw Snape standing in the doorway to the living room. "You bastard" he hissed not caring what Snape could do to him. Running to the front door, he jerked it open ignoring Snapes yell of "Potter" and Remus's shouts to stop and disappeared into the crowded street.

Remus sat stunned for a minute as Harry ran from the kitchen then leaping to his feet he raced after him. He reached the hall in time to see Harry fling open the front door and run out. Yelling for him to stop he made it to the door in time to see Harry disappear into the crowd. Damn he had known he wasn't going to take it well but had not anticipated this. If anything happened to him he didn't what he would do.

Snape spoke from behind him "I take it that it did not go well. We could hear the shouting all the way up here."

Remus collapsed back against him, shaking his head he turned to Snape with tears in his eyes "He ran away. He hates me Severus, what am I going to do. I failed him."

Severus reached over closing the door then gathered the other man into a comforting embrace all the time cursing Potter in his head. 'Damn the brat why did he have to run off like that. If anything happens to him Remus will never forgive himself.' Aloud he said "Don't worry luv, we'll find him. I will contact the headmaster and we will start a search for him. It's going to be okay." If any of the students could see the way he was acting now, they would not believe that their evil potion master was not under imperious. He could never be so gentle to anyone otherwise.

Harry ran fast trying to put as much room between himself and Remus as he could. His mind was in a whirl; too much had happened in too short a time. He could not deal with everything so did not try just ran until he could not run anymore. Eventually he slowed to a walk not sure where he was, "Great now I'm lost, good going idiot' he thought slumping against the nearest building. Seeing the local bobby giving him a suspicious look and deciding he should get off the street he looked around and spotted a library close by, 'Looks safe to me, I can not imagine Deatheaters hanging around here besides I at least have my wand if I need it.' Entering he made his way to some comfortable chairs near the back, seeing the lady at the desk starting at him he picked up a magazine and pretended to read while he tried to sort out his thoughts.

Damn he thought he knew he should not have said that to Remus remembering the look of pain on his face but he had felt so betrayed that for a moment he stopped thinking. It was not Remus's fault Snape was a jackass. Just his fault he fell for him that is all. He needed to think this through logically, not emotionally. Where was all that maturity he was supposed to be showing? Why was he running away like a child from what he did not want to hear? Where was Hermione when he needed her? Okay, we will do a Mione here, facts first:

Remus is gay

I am okay with that. Ron and Hermione had explained that it did not matter in wizarding world. There was not the prejudice that Muggles like his uncle Vernon had. Hell he always figured it should not matter what sex your mate was so long as you loved each other. Love was too special to waste having hang-ups about sexuality or shit.

Remus is in a relationship

Okay that is fine too; he has been alone a long time and needs someone in his life. I can't always be there he deserves someone special.

Remus loves Snape

Barfing! I know that Remus tries to find the good in everybody but come on this is Snape, evil git personified. Remus deserved better maybe I could get him interested in Bill or Charlie.

Do I have any say in who he is shagging

Unfortunately, no, he is a grown man and if this is whom he wants then I should back off no matter how hard that is. I cannot force him to choose between us. All I can do is pick up the pieces.

Damn that did not get him anywhere; he already knew he was wrong but how to deal with it. Suddenly he heard a throat being cleared and realised that there was someone standing in front of him. Looking up he saw a man with a dark olive complexion in his late twenties, tall and lean but with broad shoulders, dark hair reaching below his shoulders in a ponytail emphasizing the sharp features of his face.

When he saw he had Harry's attention, he smiled and said, "You okay there, you look like you lost your best friend. Is there anything I can help you with? By the way my name is Sergio Gambelli and I am not a random pervert in case you were wondering."

Harry stared then shrugged his shoulders looking back at the magazine in his lap and hoping the person would go away.

"You don't live around here" Sergio said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry frowned at him, "What's it to you? You work here or something. I am just reading that's not against the law so leave me alone."

Sergio smiled "No, I do not work here but I do work with teens at centre close to hear. The librarian noticed you seemed to be upset and when she decided you might need some help called me. The bobby on patrol outside is a friend of mine and noticed you when you came in here. He said it looked like you had been running away from something."

Harry looked back down at his hands while he slumped back in the chair. 'Great' he thought 'I can't go unnoticed for even an hour. How the hell do I get myself in these situations?' Suddenly his stomach growled informing him that he had not eaten today. He really did not like to eat before Occulmency lessons since they tended to make him sick.

Sergio grinned, "I take it your hungry. What about we go across the street to the pub, I will buy you some lunch, and you can tell me about it. I will not judge you or force you to return home but I also will not leave you out on the street either. There are alternatives." Seeing the suspicious look Harry was giving him he nodded in approval. "Good, I see you are not just going to waltz off with a total stranger. Why don't we stop at the library desk and then speak to the bobby on patrol so you can see I am on the level."

Harry nodded and stood after all he had his wand if he needed it but he felt he could trust this person. One thing he had learned the hard way was to go with his instincts since they were usually right. After greeting the librarian by name, they stepped out into the street and walked over to the police officer standing on the corner.

The officer smiled "Hey Serge how's it going?" and looked questioningly at Harry.

Sergio smiled back "Everything's fine Peter, me and the young man are going to get a bite to eat across the street and talk."

"That's great, don't worry kid Serge here is a good guy, a little too into martial arts and stuff but a good guy nonetheless. You listen to him and you will be fine. If you need any help I will be up and down this area for while." With a nod at the two of them, the officer resumed his beat.

Sergio started across the street with Harry following. Entering the pub, they took seats in a booth at the back of the room. It was crowded with late afternoon shoppers taking a break before heading back into the stores or returning home.

Ordering sandwiches and soup for Harry and a beer for himself Sergio leaned back and studied the boy in front of him as he dug into his food with all the appetite of your usual teenage eating machine. 'Well' he thought 'at least this one had not been on the street long, probably had an argument and took off and not sure how to go home and keep his pride.'

So many kids out there did not know what they were risking by running away, so many dangers for them on the streets. He knew he could not save them all but everyone he did healed something inside of him.

"So what your name?" he asked after Harry had finished most of the food. Seeing the look Harry gave him said with a grin "Just your first name is fine so don't bother thinking up a fake name."

Harry grinned back "Harry, my name is Harry," he said and prepared to tell him everything maybe that would clear things up in his mind. 'I hope' he thought with a sigh.

tbc


	7. Going Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 7 Going Back

Harry sat back to stare across the table at his companion. He knew that sometimes talking to an outsider was the best way to get perspective on your situation or least that was what Hermione was always telling him.

"Okay Harry, want to tell me what happened and how you ended up at the library."

"I've got this friend" pausing when he saw the look in Sergio's eyes, he laughed a little knowing what was probably running through his mind, "No really, I do have a friend, and well actually he's kind of my godfather. See, I live with some guardians that are real pricks but he and some of his friends faced them down and told them they had better treat me right or they would be sorry. Anyway, he picked me up today so I could go to his house. I was really looking forward to it. See my real godfather died" here he took a deep breath to steady his voice, "a couple of months ago and since Remus was also a great friend of my parents he promised him that if anything happened he would step in and take his place to protect me. Well that was fine with me I really like him. Matter of fact at one time he was even one of my professors and was pretty cool."

"Sounds like a great guy to have around so what happened today?" Sergio asked with all kind of nasty possibilities running through his mind hoping he was wrong.

Harry sighed, "I acted like a selfish prat. He told me he had something to tell me, that he preferred telling me himself rather then my hearing it from other people. What it boiled down to was that he was gay." Here Harry took a quick look at Sergio who nodded encouragingly. "I was fine with that actually a friend of mine, she's really smart about these kind of things, pointed it out to me and my friends and we were all okay with that. That really surprised him, but he still seemed a little upset. Then he told me he was in a relationship and that was what he needed me to know. Then he told me who he was involved with and I snapped."

Sergio relaxed slightly has Harry continued speaking 'At least it wasn't what he was envisioning' thinking of all that could have happened to this young man at the hand of an adult he trusted. "Who was the person he's involved with?" he asked quietly.

"There was another professor at my school that went to school with my parents and Remus. He hated my father and godfather and hates me because of them. He treats me like shite most of the time. I hate him as well. How someone like Remus could be involved with someone like him is beyond me. Remus is kind and gentle and the bastard is mean and sarcastic. I mean Remus deserves better then that. I thought he cared about and wanted to be my godfather and here he is telling me he's involved with my worst enemy. I'll never get to spend anytime with him anymore. The evil git will probably turn him against me or something." Harry knew that he sounded like a little kid but could not seem to stop.

Sergio nodded slowly then asked, "Do you trust Remus?"

Harry said instantly "with my life."

"Okay do you trust his judgement of people?" Sergio asked trying not to smile when he saw that Harry realised where he was going with his remarks.

"But this guy is a bastard, everyone know it" Harry sulked folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"You didn't answer the question Harry." Sergio took a sip of his beer wondering if he had ever been so young and naïve.

"Yeah, I guess I do" Harry hated being painted into a corner. Sergio sounded like Hermione when she was trying to make a point, patiently coming up with questions that left you boxed in at the end.

"Now I know you say this guy hates you and you hate him but you have to remember you are seeing him from the perspective of a teenager and his student. Now look at him without all that baggage. Do you trust him as a person? Do you think he would ever hurt you?" Sergio asked not bothering to hide his smile anymore.

Harry gave a big sigh "No I don't like him but I do trust him. Hell he saved my life once (okay twice, okay more then twice) but I still do not think he could possibly care enough about Remus. What if the bastard hurts him, he has a sharp tongue and uses it all the time usually on my friends and me."

"Maybe he will but that's not your problem. He's an adult and if he wants to be in this relationship there is nothing you can do but support him."

"I know that but when I took off earlier I hurt Remus pretty badly." A shamed look crossed his face and made his green eyes dull as he remembered the hurt and pain on Remus face. "I told him I hated him and called the bastard a bastard to his face." Covering his face with his hands, he said, "I'll probably be in detention all next year you wait and see. The evil git won't take that lying down I don't care if Remus says he's willing to change."

"So maybe you owe some apologies to them. Since Remus cares for you enough to take over being your godfather, he will forgive you. As for the bastard, maybe you should give him a chance; there must be something good in him if your godfather cares for him that much. You will never find out though if you stay here. Let's get you home." With that, Sergio stood up throwing some money on the table.

Harry stood up to then hesitated thinking that taking a stranger to the house was probably not the brightest idea in the world. "I can get there by myself thanks."

"Harry, it's either I take you home or you go to a shelter or you go to the police station and your guardian picks you up there. I can't let you walk away." Sergio waited patiently for him to come to a decision.

Harry thought for a minute, maybe Remus could Obliviate him if he had to but maybe not as an idea occurred to him. "How about a compromise instead, we go to my street and you watch me from the corner as I go home but don't come with me. Remus would flip if he knew I was chatting to strangers. Deal?"

Sergio nodded his assent and they left the pub. "Deal, okay where to my friend?"

"Do you know where Grimmauld Place is?" Harry asked not sure where they were since he had lost track sometime ago.

"Sure we can walk it's not really that far away."

As they walked, they talked about everyday things with Harry making sure that he did not refer to magic and keeping a watchful eye for Deatheaters. As they approached the street he stopped in his tracks as he saw several figures standing on the corner looking around; spotting him they began to point and one of them made his way over. "Oh shit I am toast," Harry groaned.

Sergio asked, "Do you know them Harry," moving into a defensive posture with out being overt about it.

"Yeah it's Remus and the others are probably friends of ours. They've been looking for me I'll bet." Harry hunched his shoulders as he stood with his hands in his pockets; he knew Remus was going to be pissed at the stupidity of his actions. He wondered how many members of the order had been out looking for him. Damn, all his efforts to act adult down the drain in one moment because he did not like what he heard.

Harry felt Sergio's hand on his shoulder as if to give him encouragement as Remus came to stop in front of him. Looking up he realised that Remus was staring at Sergio and Harry decided to intervene before there was a scene like this morning. "Remus, this is Sergio Gambelli he runs a shelter near here and brought me back" he hoped that Remus would get the hint and not say anything about magic.

Remus looked at the man with his hand on Harry's shoulder. The man returned his stare not in a hostile manner but steady as if he was appraising Remus. Nodding, Remus looked at Harry. "Harry I'm sorry..."

Harry interrupted quickly "No Remus you have nothing to apologize for, it was all my fault. You are an adult and you have a right to care for anyone you want to without having to have my approval. I'll try to keep my mouth shut." Looking behind Remus, he could see Snape walking up to stand behind his lover staring at Harry with a blank mask on his face. Looking straight into Remus's eyes he took a deep breath and said in a clear and firm voice, "I'm sorry I said I hate you. It was wrong of me to try to hurt you like that. It was a shock thinking I had you all to myself then finding you care for my most hated professor made me snap. I should never have run off and I know I'll be in trouble and I'll take whatever punishment you say." Turning slightly he looked at Snape "I want to apologize for what I said, I have no right to say those kind of things to you" 'even if their true' he thought but kept that thought off his face.

Remus shook his head then pulled Harry into a hug, "We'll work on this together Harry, I care very much for you and have no intention of letting you go or letting someone else take your place okay? You had me worried taking off like that, please do not ever do that again. You can always tell me anything and no matter what I'll listen even if it's about my love life." Releasing Harry, he placed an arm around his shoulders "What do say we go home now. Besides you need to eat before you go back and Molly fixed us supper."

Remus turned to Sergio holding out his hand "I don't think I can thank you enough for bringing Harry home and looking after him." He had noticed the defensive position that the other man had assumed when he walked up. Thank Merlin that Harry had fallen into good hands.

Sergio nodded please with what he had seen. There was something familiar about the two men but he could not put his finger on it. Oh well, if they lived around here he had probably had seen them out and about. Shaking Remus's hand he turned to Harry "Good luck Harry and remember what we talked about okay. Here's my card ," he said pulling one out of his shirt pocket and handing it to Harry, "call me if you ever need to talk." Nodding to Snape, he turned and walked away.

As they walked, back to the house Harry asked, "Who's here?" Snape smirked at him "The order was informed of your flight and the majority of them are out looking for you. At the house right now are Molly, Tonks, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, and Moody."

At Dumbledore's name, Harry groaned and covered his face. Why, Why, Why did these things happen to him? He definitely needed a new life he thought as they entered the door of #12 Grimmauld Place.

As soon as they entered, the kitchen Molly Weasley flung her arms around him, "Harry your okay, thank goodness. I have been so worried about you." Holding him out at arms length, she went from sappy to tigerish in a snap. "Young man you have a lot of explaining to do. How dare you take off like that? Poor Remus was worried sick about you as were the rest of us. What do you have to say for yourself."

"Molly, I think that we should have supper now," said Dumbledore from his chair at the table after a searching look at Harry. "I believe we can safely leave the rest to Remus."

Mrs. Weasley looked annoyed but agreed and after another hug, urged Harry to the table. Sitting quickly he looked around, Moody was staring at him and muttering under his breath; on the other side of the table, Tonks gave him a sympathetic look and continued eating. Shacklebolt nodded to Dumbledore then left saying he had to get back to the ministry and that he would notify the other members of the order that Harry was safe.

Harry wished he had a time turner so he could redo this afternoon, all his efforts to be grownup down the drain in one shot. After trying to force food down he got up and left the table. He saw Mrs. Weasley start to rise but a signal from Dumbledore sank back into her chair. He didn't see Remus around so headed back to the drawing room hoping that Draco wasn't there anymore remembering that he had not asked Dumbledore about that.

Stepping into the room, he realised that his luck was still bad when he heard a silky voice from the side of the room, "Well here comes the missing hero, what's the matter Potter can't stand a day without being the centre of attention."

Shooting a glare at Draco, Harry continued into the room and dropped down on a chair by the fireplace. "Sod off Malfoy!" he said in a tired voice and dropping his head back, he closed his eyes.

tbc


	8. Draco is sexy?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 8 Draco is Sexy?

Harry wondered if his day could possibly get any worse. Considering everything that had happened today, it did not seem like it.

"Did you get lost all alone in the city? Poor little golden boy, the whole Order mobilised just to rescue you from the terrors of Muggle London." Draco drawled from the couch.

Harry clenched his jaw but refrained from answering. He would have left the room but that would have been admitting defeat. Besides, where else could he go in the house without running into someone? He knew that several members of the order were living there, Mrs Weasley was probably still in the kitchen, who knew what room Remus and Snape were in or what they were doing. Oh great, he groaned that was a visual he just did not need right now.

"So Potter I never took you for one of "_THOSE_" people"

"What are you babbling about now Malfoy?" grumbled Harry refusing to open his eyes.

"You know straighter then straight, the rigid thinker that sees other peoples sexual differences as perversions. But then again you are a **Hero**; you must be perfect for your fans. You think any other way but what you consider normal is wrong. You and your friends have the nerve to call me narrow-minded. Mustn't let that halo slip Potter or it might choke you." Draco drawled wondering why he was bothering to try to talk to Potter. He had heard all about his reaction to Lupin especially about him telling his pseudo godfather that he hated him. He had even had the balls to call Sev a bastard, which he thought with a smirk, was true. Severus wanted Lupin, though he could not see the attraction, and he intended to see that he got him. He owed them both so much especially Lupin that he was going to make sure that nothing got in the way of their relationship even if he had to pound acceptance into the Boy Who Lived To Annoy Him.

"Malfoy what the hell does it matter to you what I think anyway. It is none of your business if I have a problem with Remus's love life so just please keep your nose out of my business. Okay?" Harry spoke in a flat voice forcing the words through gritted teeth all the while refusing to look in Malfoy's direction. In his head kept repeating, "Voldemort's the enemy not this prick, er..., I mean Malfoy. Save your energy he's not worth the trouble." Much like he had done with Snape earlier. He was determined to regain the ground he had lost earlier with his tantrum. If he could keep from fighting with the snobbish git, it would make Remus proud of him again and he needed that. Besides he knew that if Dumbledore allowed Draco here then he was no longer a threat and could be safely ignored.

"I could care less what you think but I owe a debt of honour to Lupin and one way to at least partially pay it back is to get you off your moral high horse. I know you were raised by Muggles but you are a wizard. While there are some bigoted assholes, overall it is an accepted lifestyle. A true wizard does not care what the sex of their partner is the only ones that make that distinction are muggleborns." Draco was up on his elbows facing Harry who was still not looking at him. 'Hmm, with the fire behind him he is not bad looking, well except for that hair. You would think that he would learn some style by now.' Draco continued to eye Harry speculatively 'You can tell he's a seeker, sleek muscles not bulky like the Weasel, and he's even starting to dress better. Those black jeans show off his long legs and who knew Potter has such a tight ar….' Suddenly it hit Draco what he was doing. 'What the hell am I doing? This is Harry Fucking Potter, okay it is certifiable I am insane' Draco groaned and lowed his body back onto the sofa burying his face into the cushions. 'It must be the pain', he thought desperately, 'I was not checking out Potter's body. Augh, this is my so-called father's entire fault. Damn, Damn, Damn!'

Harry heard the groan and whipped his head around in time to Draco's head hit the cushion. 'Damn, I forgot the skinny albino bastard was injured. How I still don't know but if he hurt himself arguing with me Remus will be even more disappointed in me. Rising quickly he approached the sofa asking quietly, "Do you need more pain medicine?" Squatting on his heels next to Draco's head, he looked over at the red stained dressings exposed on his back.

The blanket was pushed down below his waist. The partially healed cuts were a deep red against his pale skin. Harry realised that he was staring down at the way the blanket was just exposing the small curve at the end of the spine. In the firelight, Draco's skin glowed like a pearl against black velvet. 'It's a shame about the scars,' Harry thought, 'that skin should never have anything mar its surface.' Mentally he winced, 'Bad Harry! Bad Harry, this is not some good-looking Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw this is Malfoy. Get a grip. "No harm, no foul", isn't that what they say.' Harry took a deep breath all the while trying to keep a blank look on his face while his thoughts raced on like a runaway broom. 'It's okay to admire beautiful things like cobras, panthers, Malfoy, sharks, it doesn't mean a thing, just never let him know. That's the ticket never let him know, treat him like he is not important. I can do that.'

Draco turned his head to see Harry squatting right next to him. For a moment, he was startled even though it did not show. 'Keep control you are a Slytherin nothing wrong with noticing does not mean a thing just keep it casual.'

"No I just turned the wrong way, I am fine," Draco said not looking directly at Harry. "You know someone hearing you would almost think you cared", he added with a smirk.

Harry moved around until he was seated comfortably on the floor with his back to the table. Eying Malfoy for a few minutes, he gathered his thoughts then began to speak. "Look Malfoy I don't know why you are here but as far as I am concerned you are no longer a threat" Harry kept his gaze on Malfoy the entire time he was speaking, seeing the annoyed looked on the blonde's face he held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "I am not trying to insult you but if Dumbledore allows you here then you are no longer a factor in this conflict. I cannot afford to waste time with petty childish fighting. I do not like you, I do not like your attitude or ideals and I will never agree with you philosophy of purebloods. However, I will walk away from any arguments with you and your gang of Slytherins. If you leave them alone, I will guarantee that Ron and Mione will leave you alone too. I figure knowing you that your thinking I am a coward but I made a pledge to kill that maniac and I don't intend to let anything sidetrack me. I figure if I can be polite to Snape, most of the time anyway, then I can keep from arguing with you." Harry decided he enjoyed seeing that stunned look on Malfoy's face.

While the two boys were locked in a staring contest, neither noticed that the blue eyes of the small portrait in the corner were twinkling. The first part of the plan; getting them to notice each other had gone quite well he decided. Better to wait a little before the next step don't want to raise any suspicions, there was a faint sound of laughter before the eyes of the portrait faded back to a dull grey.

tbc


	9. Heading home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 9 Time to head home

Harry watched as Malfoy assimilated what he had been saying. Seeing, by the way that Malfoy's face was reddening and the narrowing of his eyes, that he was getting ready to speak he spoke again.

"By the way Malfoy, as far as I am concerned, the sex of the person you love is no ones business but your own. I never said I have a problem with Remus being gay. In fact, I have known he was gay for quite a while now. So are some of my other friends the only problem I have is whom he is involved with. I do not trust Snape not to hurt him but I have realised there is nothing I can do but stand by to pick up the pieces. Therefore, your little lecture was wasted." With a smirk worthy of Malfoy Harry rose to his feet

"I suppose we will be seeing each other fairly often this summer if you're going to be staying here. I will keep the peace if you will. Deal?" Harry held out his hand knowing that he performing the same move that Draco had done in their first year. He wondered if Draco would accept or not.

Draco stared at the outstretched hand. 'How dare Potter say that he, Draco Malfoy, wasn't worth fighting? So, Potter thought he was going to ignore him; no one ignored him ever. We will see about that; that sanctimonious prick thought he was better then a Malfoy. No one outdid a Malfoy especially some stupid Muggle loving Gryffindor. Potter thinks he is so clever. The old fool told me we were going to be working together and if Potter thinks he is going to be in charge he can think again. It is time to hand the twit a couple of shocks of my own.'

"Well Potter it seems you do have a brain after all, who would have believed it. I'd be more worried about the wolf hurting Severus then the other way around. Lupin is a Gryffindor after all and we all know how they can be carried away with their emotions. Also for your information, we will be training and fighting together according to the old fool so you are a little late with _your_ speech. I will keep the peace and it will be up to you to keep the Weasel and the Mud… the Big Brain off my back."

Draco took Harry's hand and the two gave a quick shake ignoring the little jolt of electricity that shot up their arms. Harry turned and walked quickly from the room while Draco rearranged himself on the sofa. Each was thinking they had come off best in that conversation.

Snape was stirring a potion while he listened to Remus ranting on about the bloody Boy Wonder. "I did tell you that he would react violently when he found out Remus. That's why I said to wait until he was older but you wanted to tell him now."

"I know Sev I just thought that he would react better. He has been acting so mature lately that I thought he could handle it."

Snape snorted, "it seems our young Mr. Potter doesn't have a problem with you loving a man it's just who you're in love with that is the problem." Silently he wondered if this would be the end of their relationship. He had loved Remus for a long time but would never have revealed his feelings if not for accidentally overhearing Remus tell Dumbledore that he could not work with Snape because it hurt to hide his feelings for him. Then he had gone on to say how he had been in love with Snape since they were 7th years at Hogwarts. He had gone away in a daze never realizing that the headmaster had set the whole conversation up for him to overhear, so that they would recognize their feelings for each other. He had gone to Remus that night at headquarters and confronted him with what he had overheard. At first Remus denied everything sure that Snape was there to mock him but after being kissed senseless had decided that maybe he really was wanted and loved. That had been six wonderful months ago now this was happening. Would Remus choose Potter over him? He did not know what he would do if the Wolf choose to protect the cub, he was family after all. Suddenly he realized that Remus was calling his name.

"Severus, are you listening to me?" Remus stood next to his lover trying to get his attention. He had been calling his name for several minutes. He was concerned as he watched the dark eyes suddenly turn to him in recognition. "Are you okay?"

"Did you require something?" Snape asked smoothly turning back to his potion.

"I told you, I decided what we have to do and you are not going to like it" Remus said laying a hand on Sev's arm.

"Since you know I won't like it don't tell me." Severus did not want him to say they were over even though he knew that was coming. He started to pull his feelings back inside hiding them like before. Damned if he would show how much it hurt to be chosen second again.

"Severus listen to me, you are going to have to show Harry your true self. He needs to understand why I love you and why I trust you. The only way that is going to happen is if he sees the real you." Misunderstanding the look of shock on Severus's face he laughed and continued speaking, "I don't mean you have to be nice to him or anything, just show him how caring you are to me and to Draco. He needs to understand that I will not choose between the two of you so you will have to learn to live with each other."

Severus looked at him for once his emotions plain on his face. He was not choosing Potter over him. He thought for sure that was what he was going to hear and now could only stare dumbly at Remus.

"Sev talk to me, what's wrong? I know you dislike Harry but if you got to know him you would see that he is not his father." Suddenly a nasty thought hit Remus and he grabbed Severus by the shoulders turning him so he could look him in eyes. "Severus Snape, tell me you did not think that I was going to say that it was over and that I chose Harry over you!" Severus refused to look at him confirming his suspicions. "You idiot," at this Severus looked up glaring at him, "yes I called you an idiot. How dare you think that my love for you was so little that this was all it took to break it Yes, I love Harry and I intend to take care of him but I will not live my life according to the whims of teenager no matter who he is. If the two of you cannot learn to live together in peace then you can learn to ignore each other but you Severus are stuck with me and I had never better hear you even hint about leaving me because of Harry. I will not be forced into the middle of this issue. You need to let Harry see the real you, the snarky, ill-tempered, sarcastic, caring, loving, dependable person that you are." By this time Remus's eyes were glowing amber, his voice deepening into a slight growl and he was shaking the taller man slightly, "And you need to see that Harry is not his father, he is not a spoiled attention loving fool. Harry is just a young man forced to grow up before his time, he lives with people that despise him and if forced to put with having his life under constant scrutiny. Reminds you of someone don't it?" The last statement was said with a bit of smirk and a raised eyebrow as he stare his lover straight in the eye.

Severus did not say anything mainly because he could not think of anything to say. Instead, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Remus's lips while encircling his waist and pulling him close to his body.

Remus responded by sliding one hand into Severus's thick silky hair and deepening the kiss, Merlin he loved kissing this man.

Severus leaned back still keeping his arms around Remus and said softly, "I will try but you know that while in school I will have to keep up the same act. As long as I am a spy I can't be seen as not hating the boy."

Remus just gave him that gentle smile, the one he used when he knew he had won the argument and said, "Of course love, I think the best way to start is to escort Harry back to the Dursley's."

Severus stepped back instantly, "Oh no that's your job. I have a potion to fix. He is too upset to want me to take him back. He needs to see you right now." He knew he was babbling but he really did not want to be alone with the brat. He also knew by looking at the determined look on Remus's face that he was going to lose this argument.

Sure enough ½ hour later he found himself Apparating to the end of Privet Drive with Harry Potter. As they walked to the house, he could see Potter sneaking glances at him and just knew that he was gathering his courage to have a meaningful conversation with him. 'Damn Gryffindors always have to "do the right thing", he thought with a sneer.

"Sir, can we stop for a minute I have something I need to say to you." Harry said with determination.

tbc


	10. Conversations and Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 10 Conversations and Dreams

Snape turned to glare at him but did not speak. Harry gathered his resolve trying to remember that Remus would not let Snape kill him, "Sir I think we really need to talk" halting forcing Snape to halt as well.

Snape hissed, "No Mr. Potter we don't, we need to get you inside before someone sees me escorting you home instead of to the Dark Lord."

"Sir with you under that glamour no one is going to recognize you. I really need to talk to you and would rather not have this conversation around the Dursley's" Harry insisted.

Snape looked at Potter standing there with his hands in his pocket, his face set in determined lines. Sighing and cursing Gryffindors to hell and back for being so stubborn he moved to the mouth of a nearby ally motioning Potter to follow him.

Harry shifted nervously from one foot to another not sure how to say what he needed to.

"Well Potter stop giving an impersonation of toddler in search of the loo and start talking." Snape smirked at the offended expression on Potter's face.

Harry ground his teeth wondering yet again, what the hell Remus could possibly see in the smirky bastard. "Look I know that we can't stand each other and I don't think that is going to change anytime soon but Remus cares about both of us and he is not going to be too happy if we keep sniping at each other in front of him. Besides he'd probably do something sappy like locking us in a room together until we made nice."

Here Snape winced having no problem imagining this scenario with his lover being so damned stubborn and set on doing the right thing.

"I want to declare a truce. I will hold my tongue if you will."

"You know Potter if I didn't know better I would say you actually just showed some common sense."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he pointed at his shirt, "I decided that this would be a good motto for certain people."

Snape opened his mouth to say something rude but closed it when he thought about having to face a certain werewolf when he got back to headquarters. "Fine Potter we have a truce but I warn you the first insolent remark from you and all restrictions are off. Incidentally, this truce does not extend to our behaviour in front of the other students. I have a position to uphold and cannot change the way I behave towards you in front of witness."

"I am aware of your position as a spy and I will continue to treat you the same I always have in front of other students. That has nothing to do with the truce so you can't hold any remarks against me." Mentally he added, 'so there.' "However I will treat you with respect when we are alone and with the other members of the order and I expect the same courtesy from you." Harry finished speaking and stared steadily at the Potions Master. This was as good an offer as he could do.

Snape stared back with a looked of icy determination, "this truce applies to those sidekicks of yours as well Potter. It will be up to you to control them. Treat me with the respect I deserve and," here he paused and taking a deep breath spoke through clenched teeth, "I will do the same."

Harry wisely hid his grin at the effort Snape made to say that and held out his hand wondering if Snape would shake it or cut it off for potions ingredients.

Snape glare at the outstretched hand wondering how he could have stooped so low as to making peace with Potter, 'Oh yeah' he remembered 'Remus and that delightfully wicked mouth of his.' Stretching out his hand, he shook once and dropped it immediately as if it were a live fish. "Now may we get this trip over with, unlike some people I do have things to accomplish today?"

Harry gestured for Snape to precede him, all the while carefully hiding his own smirk.

Harry entered the house waving to Dudley who reminded him that they had their defence class the following day. As he got ready for bed, he found himself wondering how Draco was doing, if he was in pain and feeling lonely. Pausing in the middle of pulling off his shirt, he realised that he was worried about Malfoy the Evil Prince of Slytherins. Smacking himself upside the head, he forced his thoughts back to getting ready for bed. After letting Hedwig loose to hunt, he gratefully slipped his tired body into bed. He could nothelp the little smirk when he looked around the room and realised that it resembled his dorm room after all the transfiguration that he had done in the last couple of days.

Placing his hands behind his head, he tried to figure out what had happened to Malfoy. Something attacked him obviously but what was it and more important how did it get close to Malfoy? How did Dumbledore know he could be trusted? What could have happened in a week to make Malfoy go from attacking him to trying to force him to accept Remus and Snape's relationship? What was the debt of honour that he owed to Remus? He continued to mull over the facts not realising when the questions became more personal.

Who knew that Malfoy had muscles under those robes? Malfoy had always held his own when it came to fighting and in Quidditch; that is probably where he developed those strong shoulders and long lean muscles. He was a little taller then Harry was but he did not mind. He wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked especially now that it was short and not slicked back. Harry shifted uncomfortably in the bed trying to ignore the growing heat in groin. He found himself running one hand up and down his chest as if to soothe the tense muscles. He wondered what it would be like to feel Draco's hands on his chest instead of his own. Draco's hands were long and narrow but not delicate, there was a strength to them that was surprisingly erotic, and 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?' he mentally shouted at himself.

Throwing the covers over his head, he ruthlessly turned his mind to his last essay on history of magic to empty his mind so he could sleep. He was not going to think about Malfoy anymore tonight.

Meanwhile back at headquarters….

Draco lay on his stomach in the large four-poster bed. He knew that he should take the potion that Severus had left him but his mind was too confused right now. Staring out the window into the night, he began trying to sort out his mind. So much had happened in the last two days that he was surprised he was still sane. His thoughts flittered to what had happened with his father but he forced those thoughts back, he was not going to think about that yet. Instead, he thought about his truce with Potter, who would have thought that would ever happen, not only a truce but also he would be training Potter in some of the fine points of Dark curses. Sev seemed sure that the Golden boy could defeat the Dark Lord and he intended to do everything in his power to make it work. Even if it meant working with Scarhead one on one, alone, for hours at a time, Draco groaned, Merlin help him he was losing his mind.

'Why was he thinking of Potter again?' Off and on since he had left with Sev to return home, the Boy Wonder would come wandering into his mind. 'Sure Potter was attractive in a kind of offbeat way if you liked silky dark hair, deep emerald eyes that seemed to light up a room, sleek muscles in a tanned body, not to tall either; he figured Harry was just the right height to fit comfortably against him. Merlin that mouth looked soft and pink and inviting and Merlin help him here he went again'. Draco began thumping his head into his pillow, "why (thump) couldn't (thump) Potter (thump) get (thump) out (thump) of (thump) his (thump) head (thump)." 'Maybe', he thought hopefully 'it was a spell, I can tell Sev he can un-hex me, and then I can hex the crap out of Potter. Wait cannot tell Sev or he will flip maybe I should just hex Potter anyway. Oh hell', he thought 'I forgot I need a new wand; maybe I should just take the potion and get some sleep. Tomorrow this will all be a bad dream, just your ordinary bad, hopeless, erotic dream. Ugh, where's the damned potion.'

Soon both boys were asleep dreaming about each other, and even though they would deny this until they were blue in the face, it was the best nights sleep either had in a long time.

Tbc


	11. You!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

STORY; as we get older and some of us actually mature you find that what you firmly believed was the truth can suddenly shift into something completely opposite and how you handle that shows what kind of adult you can become. Harry must deal with what he considers to be the weirdest summer of his life. Enemies become allies, friends become enemies, and sometimes there is a very thin line between love and hate, attraction and fighting. Poor Harry, poor Draco

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 11 YOU

Harry woke up to the sound of Dudley knocking on his door. "I'm up, come on in." Harry said sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. 'Man that had been some dream last night' he thought as Dudley stepped into the room.

"Impressive" Dudley remarked looking around. "Do you think you can do something with my room, or is that off limits until you're of age."

"Not really just let me know what you want changed and I can take care of it. Transfiguration is the easiest of magic's really for me anyway. What time do we have to be at the gym anyway; do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yeah dad said he would drive us down around 9:30. Wear something comfortable that you can move easily in and do not forget to bring money since we are going out to eat afterwards. I did not think of it until now but there may be some of the blokes from my school there, but I do not think that either Morgan or Brian is going to be there. Morgan was going to Italy with his family and Brian said something about going to the country. Whether there will be anyone that recognizes you I don't know. Morgan mentioned that there were others with relatives at Hogwarts but we really didn't go into that yet."

Harry considered this for a minute while he was getting dressed, "Well if they do then they do and I will handle it. Let's get going." Heading down to breakfast the two discussed the new instructor and what he could be like.

In the kitchen, they began preparing breakfast as they had done all week; it was amazing Harry thought how different things were this summer. While Dudley went to call his parents, Harry finished setting the table sitting down he hid a smirk as he saw his uncle come to halt in the doorway. Snorting but refusing to look directly at him his uncle waddled to his chair and sitting down immediately began eating. Aunt Petunia came in next and after eyeing the table critically, sat down, and began her usual nagging, trying to urge Dudley to eat more since he was so thin. Dudley quietly stopped all attempts to load his plate with food he was showing great willpower and refused to return to school as fat as he had last year. Harry was ignored as was usual; evidently, his uncle had taken Snape and Remus's warnings to heart.

As they were driving to the gym he idly wondered, who had sentry duty and how were they following him. Looking around when the car stopped he realised with a start that they were within a couple of blocks of Grimmauld Place. As they entered the foyer, he noticed that the door was opened only after they spoke into the intercom. He hesitated in the doorway for a minute wondering how his watcher would get in the building. Feeling an invisible hand on his shoulder and soft whisper in his ear of "Wotcher Harry" he entered the building.

Harry and Dudley entered the room to find a large crowd of teenagers already present approximately 30 or so. They made their way up to the front of the room as Dudley called greetings to several people. Harry noticed that two of the teens that Dudley spoke to stared at him in amazement turning to each other and gesturing to him, they had an animated conversation. 'Great that is all I need is recognition of some kind', he thought with a groan. One of them actually looked familiar to him but he could not place his face or where he had seen him. Two older teens began arranging the group into some kind of order with Harry and Dudley staying in the front row with the other two behind them.

"Your Sensei will be here shortly; this first session is just a means of getting to know one another. You will be divided into groups of four; then you will begin learning the stretching exercises while the sensei moves from group to group. As he comes in you will fall silent and stand at attention, when he moves to the front of the group you will say "Good Morning Sensei" and bow is that understood. Here he comes now everybody at attention."

Harry looked straight ahead and then felt his jaw drop when moving to stand right in front of him was none other then Sergio Gambelli. Barely remembering to bow when the rest of the class did he straightened up in time to see Sergio looking at him with a smile and a questioning look in his eyes. Harry met his gaze shrugging confusedly.

"Good Morning class my name is Sergio Gambelli, while we are in the practice area you will address me as Sensei. Outside of the building, I answer to just abut anything. The form of fighting that you will learn is called Jeet Kune Do or "Way of the intercepting fist". This style of fighting was first developed by the late Bruce Lee and his training partner Dan Inosanto. Jeet Kune Do utilizes all ways and means to serve its end.

The main concept is to "absorb what is useful, to reject what is useless and to add what is specifically your own." In using this philosophy, you will learn to identify what would work best for you in encountering today's modern threats. The idea is to be functional in four ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), against armed or unarmed, versus multiple opponents and in any environment. No one art can provide all the answers or solutions to effective self-defence. A process of cross training, researching and developing ourselves with different disciplines of the most effective martial arts in the world is used to overcome the limitations of any single art. Cross training enables us to fill in the gaps and weaknesses that we might have. This is the object of JKD; to be bound by no style and in combat to use no style as style, to use no way as way, to use no system as system, to have no limitation as your limit in achieving your goal. The principles of JKD can be applied to any interest or vocation in life. You will each have a strong and weak point and will learn how to build on them. Once we establish what you know you will be divided into four groups. Each group will begin with what I consider to be there weaknesses then progress on through the different ranges. You have the choice of taking this class once, twice, or four times a week. You results will depend on the effort that you are willing to put into your training. After I have talked to you and selected your starting point, you may leave and at the table outside the door sign up for the number of classes you will be taking. Please sort yourself into groups of four and begin stretching exercises, if you are not sure of the exact procedure to follow look at Will, (pointing to a young man in a Gi standing in the corner), who will be up at the centre of the room and follow his movements."

Harry and Dudley were paired with the two teens that had been staring at him. One of them started talking rapidly, "Hi I'm Peter and this is my cousin William, I know Dudley from school, but I don't know you. William said he knows you though are you really Ha…" he broke off with a gurgle when the other teen put his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about that, Peter suffers from foot-in-mouth disease, I'm William Donnelly," in a low voice "Ravenclaw 5th year", continuing in a normal tone "I don't believe that we've met."

Harry shrugged good-naturedly at least it was a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin, "I'm Harry and this is my cousin Dudley, so how did you get interested in self defence."

"With everything that is happening in the world my parents figured it wouldn't hurt to know how to protect myself. I hope you do not hold Marietta and Cho's behaviour against the rest of us. Most of the rest of us are pretty disgusted with them right now. If you decide to start up the DA, again I know several of my year mates would like to join. It's just a thought don't worry I won't nag you about it."

Harry could not help the grin grateful that the rest of Ravenclaw did not blame him for Marietta's condition, idly he wondered if she had managed to get her face cleared up yet.

Dudley had not said anything during the conversation but seeing one of the instructors moving towards them suggested that they start warming up. Slowly following the movement of the instructor Harry watched as Sergio made his way around the room. After he would talk to a group, they would leave the room soon there were only a few people left. He began to worry as he realised that Sergio kept looking around as if he was trying to spot something in the corners of the room. There was no way he knew about Tonks being there; maybe he could feel someone watching them. He knew some people that could tell if they were being watched hopefully that was all it was.

Sergio walked up to the last group; he had been surprised but pleased to recognize Harry when he came in. He always wondered what happened to teens that he helped, most of the time he never knew what happened to the ones that did not go to the centre. Only he, his helper, and the four boys were left in the room, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He tried to put it down to paranoia: what ever it was, it bothered the hell out of him.

"Hello guys why don't you tell me a little about yourselves, starting with you" pointing to Peter. After listening to the three teens, he looked at Harry with a smile.

"My name is Harry," he grinned as Sergio nodded with an expectant look on his face,"Harry Potter," Harry froze when he saw Sergio stiffen slightly his eyes opening wide in recognition, first darting to the scar on his forehead that was exposed due to hair being stringy with sweat, then going blank. 'Oh shit' he thought frantically, twisting his arm slightly so that his wand was ready to drop into his hand if he needed it, 'he knows who I am, how does he know my name, that is not possible. Damn I really liked him too, I have the worst luck.' Taking a step back, he put some room between himself and the others.

tbc


	12. Surprises keep coming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 12 Surprises keep coming

Knowing that there was a chance that something might happen when he was with Dudley, he had given his cousin some basic instructions. Showing him the twist that would send the wand into his hand he warned Dudley that if he ever saw him start to do that to back away from him and stay out of the line of fire. If he saw his wand drop into his hand or if curses start flying, he was to duck and get the hell out of the way. If he told him to run, he was supposed to head for the largest group of people as fast as possible then head for home not wait for him and most important if he saw men in black robes and white masks to run in the opposite direction no questions asked. Harry did not want another death on his conscience.

Seeing the way Harry moved his wrist and watching him take a step back and to the side from the group which got them out of the line of fire Dudley realised that there might be a problem. While the wand was not in his hand yet it soon would be, so grabbing Peter and William by the arm he took several steps back separating them more. Peter seemed confused but William had noticed the reaction to Harry's name and pushed both teens behind him while slipping his hand into the side pocket of his pants to grasp his wand not pulling it all the way out in case it was a mistake.

Harry noticed all this while keeping a close eye on Sergio. "Who are you and why do you know my name?"

"You know who I am Harry, we met at the library, then I escorted you home, remember?" Sergio replied never taking his eyes off Harry.

"You know what I'm talking about I saw it in your eyes. Tell your friend to leave or make him come around where I can keep an eye on him."

"I'm not your enemy Harry"

"Do it Gambelli or this conversation is over; I want to see him leave or join us."

Sergio nodded, without ever taking his eyes off Harry he called out "Okay Will that's the last of it go ahead and dismiss the others then you can leave."

Will waved his agreement and left the room after a curious look at group. As soon as he was gone, Harry twisted his hand completely and his wand dropped down neatly from the holster into his waiting palm. Holding it in front of him but not pointing directly at Sergio he motioned the other three boys to move further back. He heard a whisper behind him and knew that Tonks was probably summoning assistance. He could feel that she was moving in closer. Waving his wand at the front of the room, he closed and locked the windows and door. He could see the other boys jump but did not take time to do more then cast them a reassuring smile.

"I am asking again how do you know my name and I want an answer", seeing his eyes flick over to the three boys Harry continued, "obviously they know what and who I am, so talk" He wondered how he could have been so wrong in is estimation of the man in front of him. He had been sure that he was trustworthy his instincts had told him so.

Sergio stiffened as there were several loud cracking sounds around him and the boys gave a startled jump as Remus and Snape, wearing the same disguise that he had donned the previous day, suddenly appeared; taking in the situation at a glance their wands were immediately pointed at Sergio as they placed themselves between him and Harry. Tonks appeared from the side and placed herself in front of the other boys acting as if she had Apparated in as well and not been there all along.

Dudley heard William whisper "Oh fuck" leaning over he asked, "What's the matter", pausing he add, "Besides the obvious I mean."

Peter watch with wide eyes all that was happening and for once was keeping his mouth shut.

"That's Professor Lupin he was one of our DADA instructors but he had to leave when everyone found he was…" here he broke off turning to look at the other two worriedly for a minute, "um, never mind. The other guy I don't know but he looks dangerous, probably an Auror or something like that. Anyway, be real careful what you say around them, try not to talk at all it could be hazardous to your health."

Peter realised that both boys were staring at him and mimed zipping his lip and locking it.

Dudley whispered back, "yeah the one that looks like a vampire came by our house once; he was arsehole, scary but definitely an arsehole."

"I don't know who the lady is but if she's here she is probably an Auror also although with that hair you never can tell", William whispered, staring at the purple and pink streaks in Tonks hair.

"Their like cops or something right William", Peter said excitedly, slapping his hands over his mouth as the two stared at him.

Tonks tried to hold down a giggle as she heard the boys whispering behind her

"Harry what's going on here, Tonks said that it looked like there was trouble," Remus asked keeping his attention focused on the man in front of him. He recognized him at once as the man that had escorted Harry back to headquarters when he ran away. He could not help growling a little at the thought that Harry had been alone with this man. 'What if he was a Deatheater Harry could have been killed.'

Snape did not say anything although he too had recognized the man; he left the questioning up to Remus knowing that it was something that he was surprisingly good at, usually. Snape's job was to watch his back and to protect that fool Gryffindor. 'Figures he was causing trouble again', he thought with a snort.

Sergio kept his hands in plain sight; 'Well shite' he thought 'out of all the people that had to walk into his defence class it had to be Harry Potter. That at least explains why the other two look so familiar he should have realised that last night. He had just gotten out of the habit of expecting wizards to show up.'

"I only told him my first name when he brought me back. But when we were being introduced just now I told him my full name; Remus he recognized my name and my scar then he pretended not to." Harry tried to speak in a calm careful voice not wanting Remus to do anything rash, he could hear the low growling the man was doing. Harry found himself giving a swift glance to Snape for help; when he met Snape's eyes he nodded to Remus who beginning to tremble slightly as the questioning continued. He mouthed, "Help him".

Remus was glaring at Sergio his brown eyes becoming more amber by the minute as he growled, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with Harry? Why are you here today? Who sent you?"

"My name is Sergio Gambelli; I don't want anything with Harry. I never knew who he was last night; I did not bother asking for last names. Unless they volunteer it I don't go into a lot of background on the teens I help." Sergio was beginning to get a little annoyed, he could see the reason for the overreaction since this was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, but it was not as if he had done anything wrong.

"You still haven't said who you are, you are not just a Muggle not if you recognized Harry's name; I want answers now or you are going to be very sorry."

"Get the wand out of my face and I will answer you, I have done nothing wrong and I will not put up with this any longer." Sergio snapped his patience running to a close.

Remus amber eyes flashing literally bared his fangs as he stepped forward, "What are you going to do about it?"

Snape decided that enough was enough, not that he was agreeing with the worried glances that Potter was giving him. Stepping forward he placed his hand on Remus's arm gently guiding it down, "Remus its okay, Po-Harry is fine, there is no danger not with me and Tonks and you here. Why don't you talk to Po-Harry and his friends while I straighten this out?" In a lower whisper, "you don't want to scare him or his friend's do you?"

Remus shook himself slightly looking at Harry he saw the worried look on his face, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths he relaxed a little, Severus was right. Harry was safe and there was no point in scaring the other boys not to mention Harry. Opening his eyes that were once more a warm shade of brown, he turned to Harry once more looking like the gentle man that he was and not like an attacking warrior.

"Harry I'm sorry for worrying you, why don't we go over here and you can introduce me to your friends." Remus spoke in a calm voice and gestured for Harry to put away his wand. He waved Tonks over to Severus and with a gesture invited the three boys to his side.

Snape snorted derisively, 'honestly the werewolf was just too protective of the brat, and one of these days it was going to get him into trouble. With a sneer at Tonks who moved up beside him, he turned back to Gambelli; he had recognized the name, now starring at his face, he realised that he recognised the features as well. "Your uncle is a Potions Master in Florence is he not Mr. Gambelli?"

"Yes he is and I graduated from Beauxbatons in '88 so yes I do know who Harry Potter is and no I don't have any connections to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was only a coincidence that I met him yesterday and that he is in my class today are we finished now, it has been a long day and I have better things to do right now."

Before Snape could answer a door in the back of the room opened and Will, Sergio's assistant, walked into the room heading for Harry, a clipboard in hand. "If I could just get your signature Harry I can finish my paper work, I have you down for twice a week if that is okay just sign on the bottom."

Checking to see that the others had hid their wands at the first sign of the door opening Harry sighed and reached out a hand for the clipboard.

Suddenly he was pushed back into Remus as the clipboard went flying out of Will's hand. Remus managed to catch him and keep him from falling. Looking around confusedly he saw that Sergio stood in his place lowering his foot from where it had connected with the hand of his assistant. Both Snape and Tonks had their wands out and a second later so did Remus and Harry.

Sergio ignored them focusing on his assistant, "What the hell is going on Will? Why would you do something like this?"

"What are you talking about and why the hell did you attack me?" Will sputtered backing up a step. He seemed to be stroking the bracelet he wore.

"I never told you his name nor did I ask you to bring in a clipboard to sign him up for anything. Is it a portkey, is that what it is, how you could do this, you're my friend as well as my employee."

Will looked at him in disgust, "You're a fool Sergio The Dark Lord is going to win, and I for one would like to be on his side." With sudden cracks, the room was suddenly full of Deatheaters.

Harry didn't hesitate but started flinging spells off as fast as he could pronounce them. Thankfully, from the corner of his eye he had seen Dudley hit the floor and take the other two with him. They were behind the main group and would be out of danger for the moment but just to be sure, he called out _Speculum Ambitus _and a shimmering light flowed up from a circle around the boys almost like a hazy mirror. It acted as one as well which became evident when a stray spell came too close; the spell flowed around the circle then reflected back to the owner.

He began trying to move away from the group to draw their fire; he felt Remus grabbing his arm and shook him off. They were close to the wall but too spread apart to be effective. If he could get the Deatheaters centred on him then the others could attack from the rear and side. Inwardly he was amazed at how calm he was, he had thought for sure he would be panicking by now. Guess having to fight Deatheaters on a regular basis did a lot for confidence he thought. He smiled a little, wait until Ron realized that the lessons in strategy were actually taking hold. He was finally in a position that the Deatheaters were almost to the side of the others. Looking around as he continued to duck and fire off spells, he saw that Tonks and Snape had figured out what he was doing and had begun moving also. Remus was staying closer to Dudley and the others and Sergio was really moving out there although his attacks were mostly physical

. Soon the Deatheaters were caught in a crossfire and things really began to heat up. He was not trying to kill them just to incapacitate them; of course, that did not go for the others. Snape was throwing off dark curses and taking out someone each time. He found himself wincing when he saw Snape throw a curse that for a third time had a Deatheater clutching his groin then sinking to the ground in agony. 'Must remember to ask him what that one is', he thought. 'I could accidentally use it on some Slytherins. Not Malfoy of course, since now he is on our side but I'm sure there will be others who could use a lesson in manners.'

Snape was furious as he fought alongside Tonks while keeping a careful eye on Remus at the same time. 'How the hell did Potter get involved in these things', he thought angrily? 'When this was over he intended to let that brat know exactly what he thought about him always putting others in danger; if anything happened to Remus he would hex the brat regardless of what the wolf thought.' Snape eyed the spell around the three boys on the ground and had to admit it was pretty good, even if he did not recognise it, not that he would ever admit that in million years. 'At least he had the sense to get the others under protection; I wonder if the wolf would notice if I accidentally stupefied him?'

tbc


	13. Interesting situations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

A/N: My apologies for the long delay but I was really trying to get through this last semester. Unfortuneately I once again failed Pre-Calculus. Personally I thing the person that invented this subject should be put against the wall and pelted with graphing calculators. I will try and update more regularly.

Chapter 13

Remus felt a surge of pride as he watched Harry fling off spell after spell. He had become a fine dueller thanks he was sure in no small part to the attacks over the years. Remus tried to stay close to the boys hidden in the curtain of light, he was not too sure just how strong the barrier was and from what spells, it could protect the boys. He was careful to keep a shield up while attacking because he knew that if he got hurt Severus would have a fit. Not that he was not going to have one anyway he thought with a sigh. Just when he thought he could get the two to act decently to each other something like this happens. He did not have to be a mind reader to know that Sev would blame Harry for all of this. He flinched as he felt a cutting curse glance off his shoulder, feeling the wound carefully he decided that it was not too bad. He could practically feel Severus's glare from across the room but did not turn around to confirm it. Reminding himself that it was not a good idea to get distracted in the middle of battle, he continued to fire off spells hoping that they could get through this with no major injuries

Tonks moved around the room with a grace that always astonished her fellow Aurors; as soon as the curses started flying her clumsiness disappeared. She smiled a little; it was very amusing when someone saw it for the first time. As she came to the side of another downed Deatheater, she pulled a small bead from her necklace and placing it in his hand tapped it with her wand. The attacker disappeared and would reappear in a Ministry holding cell; of course, with that asshole Fudge in charge they would probably be on the loose in 24 hours. Oh well at least they would have some names to keep track of, who knew that babysitting could be so fun.

She watched the others as she moved to the next downed attacker; she had been impressed when she realized what Harry was up to, he was actually using battle tactics. At first, she had thought that he was panicking when she saw him pull away from Remus, but realised after a few minutes that he was forcing the others to face him and present their backs to the defenders. A tactic not normally taught in school and the spells he was flinging out were not schoolyard stuff either. He would make a damn fine Auror one day, she thought; wincing when he was thrown back violently, she mentally added, if he lived that long.

When she moved to another attacker she found that he had both arms broken as well as his jaw, she forced his hand closed around the portkey and activated it. Must remember to ask Gambelli if he was interested in training others besides the kids she thought, some of his moves would come in handy in future battles. Not mention the look on her co-workers faces would be priceless if she could knock them on their asses the way he was doing to that Deatheater. She let out a low laugh as she imagined the look on Moody's face when he went soaring over her head. Shaking her head, she decided to get back to work.

Sergio was cursing the fact that his wand was locked up in a cabinet upstairs in his apartment. He had gotten out of the habit of carrying it since he mostly dealt with Muggles and tried to ignore the wizarding world. Of course he thought sarcastically if I had know that I was going to have the privilege of having the fucking Boy-Who-Lived in my class today I would have made sure I was carrying it. He crouched low as he selected his next victim. Damn Deatheaters thought they could just walk in here and attack someone he was teaching; well they were going to learn not to mess with the Gambelli family. Moving quickly to dodge a curse, he came up behind another Deatheater. Grabbing his wand hand he forced it back until he heard it snap, then he threw the man to the ground and with a snap kick used just enough force to break his jaw but not his neck. With another quick movement, he broke the man's other arm to keep him from causing any more trouble. He snorted as he looked for his next victim, damn purebloods never learned that a wand was useless if you could not speak and could not use your arms.

He watched Harry as he moved around the room firing off spells quickly but with accuracy. He decided that he would continue to teach the boy but in a more secure location possibley. From the looks of it, Harry had the speed, stamina and strength to learn all he needed was the training. Of course that meant he was being dragged back into the wizarding world, but maybe it was time. As he came around the circle of light that protected the other three boys, he could not help the evil grin that came over his face. Kneeling on the ground his wand pointed at the woman's back was Will. With a quick slice of his hand the wand hit the ground and Will spun around to confront his attacker; when he saw who it was his face went white and still on his knees began scuttling backwards. Unfortunately, the circle was behind him and he had nowhere to go.

"Serge you have to help me, I didn't have a choice, my family would never forgive me if I went against the Dark Lord. I did not want to betray you but they would have killed me if I had not told them. You have to believe me Serge, you're my friend help me." Will continued his babbling for several more minutes before realising that Serge was not saying anything just staring at him with that smirk on his face. Gradually the babbling stopped as he waited for Serge to do something.

Slowly moving closer to Will, he extended his arm and slowly and methodically began slapping Will first one direction then the other continuously with enough pressure to turn his head but not enough to knock him down. "You pathetic, whining, cowardly excuse for a human being, I took you in when you had nothing. I gave you a place to live, food to eat and clothes to wear. I trusted you and what do I get in return, you tried to stab me in the back. I always told you that actions have consequences and your about to find out what those consequences are, I hope you live to learn from them." With a calm look on his face, his hands and feet began to move in a graceful intricate dance; and in the end, he looked down on the bloody face of his one time employee. "You will live, none of the injuries are life-threatening, but if you cross my path again you will die." Looking around he motioned to Tonks whom he had seen sending other Deatheaters off with a portkey, since she was with the others she was undoubtedly an Auror. Then he continued on searching for the next victim.

In the circle the three boys lay quietly, they could hear but could not see what was happening outside of the light. Peter was shaking and had been so from the moment Dudley and William had shoved him to the ground and covered him with their bodies. William was whispering to the younger boy trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. He met Dudley's eyes and the other could tell that he was not sure that it would be. Dudley had known intellectually that this could happen but had never believed it actually would. Even after the experience with the Dementors, it was hard to believe that someone would deliberately hurt them; Harry was not even an adult yet. Only a few psychos went out of their way to attack children and teenagers, just his luck that Harry had to know one.

Harry had drummed it into his head so many times, of what to do if they were attacked that it took him by surprise to find the three of them on the floor without even thinking of getting there. Then the light had sprung up around them and William had said it was probably a protection shield. He wished they could see what was happening; they could hear the screams of the ones that were injured and the angry shouts of spells being flung. He hoped that the werewolf and the other guy were as tough as they seemed, there had been way too many black robes around for his peace of mind. A stray thought crossed his mind suddenly and he began cursing aloud. William looked over at him questioningly and Dudley smiled weakly, "I hope they don't decide to cancel the classes after this because I think we could really use them." William looked at him in surprise then began laughing soon the other two were laughing as well. Suddenly they realised that it was quiet and that the light was gone; looking up they saw the others staring at them in confusion and concern. They only laughed harder as they struggled to their feet.

Remus stared in concern as he leaned over to help the boys rise, were they hysterical, had they been so scared that they had lost their minds. "Are you three okay?"

"Yes sir", replied Dudley, "I was just thinking how weird it was that we were attacked while attending a self-defence course and wondering if this meant that the classes would be cancelled."

The others looked at each other in surprise then first Harry and then the others burst into laughter, except for Snape of course. With several loud cracks, the room was suddenly full of Aurors, which seemed to strike the others as even funnier.

After a quick look around, one wizard strode importantly over to the group. "I need to know what happened here. We got the report of underage magic and the emergency alert went off when it registered it was Harry Potter. I will Obliviate these Muggles first and then we can go to the ministry to take your reports." With a dismissive look at Remus and Snape, he pulled his wand and pointed it at the three boys and Sergio.

Harry moved forward and placed himself between the Auror and the others, "There is no need for that these people…"

"Look Mr. Potter, I am aware of who you are but the law states that Muggles that see magic must be Obliviated. You should have been more careful about using magic in front of them." The Auror puffed out his skinny chest trying to look impressive. In the background, Harry could see Tonks rolling her eyes.

Snape glared at the man while holding a cloth to Remus's shoulder wound, "For you information it is not always possible to ask Deatheaters to wait while Muggles are escorted from the area which anyone that has actually seen action can tell you." This of course everyone understood was an implication that the Auror had never seen action. "In addition, one of these young men is Mr. Potter's cousin, the other one is a Hogwarts student, and I am sure that the other is a relative judging by the resemblance. The man, regardless of the fact that he is in Muggle clothing is a wizard. Therefore, there is no need for these drastic measures. As for going to the ministry I am afraid that is out of the question, Mr. Potter is at the moment in danger by being exposed, and we will be leaving immediately." With that, he pulled out a handkerchief that was a violent lime green and gesturing the others to gather round instructed them to grab hold and not let go.

This last was said with a particular glare at Harry who could not keep down a snigger at seeing the no nonsense potion master holding such a ridiculous object. Oh well he figured he couldn't get in any more trouble since he had a feeling Snape was going to blame him even though it wasn't his fault.

With an unobtrusive nod to Tonks, Severus pulled his wand and activated the portkey. With a sudden lurch, the group was transported to Headquarters where they landed in a tumbled mess since three of the group were unused to Portkeying and Harry never could seem to get the hang of it. Harry looked around at a familiar chuckle.

"Well my boy you do seem to get yourself into interesting situations," said Dumbledore from where he was standing.


	14. Cleanup

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately. This is Definitely AU since HBP about which I decided that the last couple of chapters were a figment of my imagination.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I am in a new class that requires a paper a week and it is time consuming.

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 14

Draco lay on the couch staring into the blazing fire wondering when someone would have the courtesy to tell him 'What the HELL was going on.' Sev and Remus had run out of headquarters when the alarm went off almost an hour ago. All that he was sure of was that it was Tonks' alarm and that meant that Potter was in trouble. Not that he was worried or anything he hurriedly added, he just did not want that stupid git to die before he could teach him anything or before he could kill that half-blood monster.

With a sigh he sat up gingerly being careful not to pull the muscles in his back, he spoke aloud as if repeating a mantra, "I am not concerned with a bloody Gryffindor I just want to hold up my end of the bargain. Besides, I do not want Sev to worry and he will if Remus is worried. Who knows how Remus would react if anything happened to the fool. Once I train him both Sev and Remus will be able to stop worrying. I am really doing all this for them since I owe them so much." He nodded decisively things were so much clearer now that he had had a chance to work it out. He was glad that he had not told Severus about the dreams that he was having about Potter. It was so obvious that they could be put down to lack of sleep, too many pain potions and being without a decent partner for the past few months, well, okay, past year.

He could hear noises as people moved around the building and knew that others were waiting for word as well. Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were in the kitchen along with the headmaster. He had to admit he had been surprised at the treatment from the two women. McGonagall had never liked him and he had never really met the Weasels' mother. Both had been very kind to him since Remus had brought him in of course that could have been because he was covered in blood; Mrs. Weasley had even been mothering him, something he would never admit enjoying.

He knew the rules the headmaster put down, he had said them often enough, who ever responded to an alarm was to bring the Boy-With-The-Bird's Nest Hair straight back to headquarters to keep the idiot safe. How hard could that be to follow? Sev and the others should have been back within minutes of the alarm going off. He slapped a fist down on his thigh in frustration, "Where the hell are they? I swear if Potter is doing something stupidly Gryffindorish I will kick his arse from here to Hogwarts."

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the hall and several voices broke out. 'Finally', he thought not even realising that he was smiling. Carefully lying back down on the sofa, he artistically arranged the throw to cover the worst of his back while leaving the rest of him exposed. He wanted to be looking his best not weak like he had before. A Malfoy was never supposed to appear weak no matter the circumstances. Pillowing his head on his folded arms he waited, he could hear Potter's laugh and smiled again not even wondering how he recognized it among the others. If the other students had seen his face just then, they would have fainted in shock; they would never have believed that he could smile without malice. Suddenly calm he gazed serenely into the fire; he knew without a doubt that Potter would come to see him before long that was just the way it was between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Hero.

Harry looked up at the headmaster with a sheepish grin. Laughing along with the other boys, he scrambled to his feet trying to regain his composure. 'Just once', he thought, 'just once I would like to land with grace and style not like a sack of potatoes.' Deep down, he was sure that Malfoy never landed less then gracefully from a portkey or floo. Brushing himself off he wondered if Malfoy was up, not that he cared or anything but at least then he could release a little tension with some rude remarks. That was all the ferret was good for well except for teaching him so dark spells, Merlin knows he probably knew enough of them. He could not hide the smirk as he saw Snape thrust the colourful handkerchief at the headmaster. 'Well that explained that! I thought it was too colourful for the greasy git.'

Snape snarled when he caught sight of the smirk on Potter's face. "Something funny Potter" he said in a low voice, effectively wiping the smile off the boy's face. He glared at the teen who was glaring back at him, 'this is your fault entirely you, you Gryffindor. Just wait until school starts you imbecilic excuse for a wizard, I will have you in detention until Halloween and…' his thoughts broke off as he felt Lupin sway against him slightly. Ruthlessly he squashed the immediate reaction of putting his arms around his lover since they were in front of an audience. He turned to the headmaster and with one of his usual sneers he told him, "I am sure that Potter would love to explain the trouble he got everyone into headmaster," smugly ignoring the glare that Potter and now Remus was giving him he continued. "Lupin was injured and should be looked after before he does something stupid like try to heal himself."

Dumbledore smiled and spoke affably, "Of course Severus, however Poppy is not able to come today so if you would not mind taking over I would appreciate it."

"I am not a healer Albus, I am a Potions Master." After a minute of staring at those aggravating twinkling eyes, Snape sniffed loudly and with an abrupt gesture signalled Remus to follow him. Sweeping down the hall to the room he had set up for his potions, he considered the lecture he was going to give that aggravating werewolf. Just because he used to teach D.A.D.A., Remus thought he could handle anything. In reality, it was no reason to suppose that he was any more of an expert dueller then anyone else. Risking his neck was a stupidly Gryffindor thing to do and he was going to let him know how he felt about it. He tried to remember if the pain potions were here or had he taken them to Draco's room. He also need the potion for scars, the idiot had enough he did not need another one.

Remus kept a look of pain on his face even thought inside he was smiling. At least Sev was no longer thinking of all the ways to torture his cub. He would have to keep them away from each other for a while until Severus calmed down. Honestly the two of them reverted to two-year olds every time they were in the same room. It was definitely time to play the role of injured lover. He sighed pitifully as they entered the room and felt Severus's arm go around his waist as he helped him to a chair. He leaned against him slightly enjoying the contact. He could imagine the lecture he was going to get and wanted to put it off as much as possible. He successfully hid a chuckle as he watched his mate sweeping around the room gathering healing supplies. Who would have believed that under that cold exterior was a fussy mother hen.

Harry eyed Dumbledore as he watched the others talking among themselves. He still was not too sure how to act around the man. He did not blame him anymore but he was not too sure that he trusted him as he had before. No, it was not that, he trusted him with his life. It was something else, he did not trust him not to try to fix things for him. He was just too manipulating, he meant well but he did tend to think that his way was best. Seeing him eye Sergio Harry decided that introductions were in order but before he could say anything, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry I am acquainted with your cousin Mr. Dursley and with Mr. Donnelly but I do not believe I know your other two friends."

"Sorry sir, this is Donnelley's cousin Peter and this is Sergio Gambelli. He was the one that brought me home last time and he is the instructor of the self-defence class we are taking. He helped us fight off the attack."

Dumbledore nodded then turning to the three boys "Why don't you three go into the kitchen and Molly will fix you something to snack on while I speak to Harry and Mr. Gambelli. I will send you back as soon as it is safe." With a wave of his hand he indicated a door at the end of the hallway from which their came a murmur of voices.

Dudley had been chatting quietly to the other two boys as he looked around. Man, this was weird; the old guy looked a little like Gandalf he decided. He looked at Harry when the old man finished speaking and at his nod went off down the hall with the others. He figured that the man was waiting to talk to Harry about what happened and they would only be in the way.

Peter perked up at the mention of food; now that the danger was over, he was practically bouncing with excitement. He was in a wizard's home and had travelled magically; He immediately started peppering the other two boys with questions as they made their way to the kitchen. Dudley and William just looked at each other and sighed, well the silence had been fun while it lasted. The two women looked up when the boys entered wondering where they had come from.

"Professor McGonagall," William spoke to her since he did not recognize the other woman, "the headmaster told us to wait in here while he spoke to Harry. This is my cousin Peter and this is Harry's cousin Dudley."

"Is Harry okay, he's not hurt or anything is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously

"Nah, he's fine the old man wanted to talk to him in private. He said we could get something to eat. Are we going to eat magic food? Is it different the normal food? Are you witches? Can you show me some magic? Will I have magic if I eat magic food? Can I…." Peter was finally silenced when Dudley slapped a hand over his mouth as William boxed him on the ear.

McGonagall just looked at him in astonished surprise that he had said all that in one sentence. Mrs. Weasley more used to excitable children just laughed and indicated where the boys should sit. With a wand, she began serving them some of the beef stew and hot bread she had ready as she answered the young boy's questions. If the headmaster were talking to Harry, it would be a while before he came in to see them. Moreover, she always had a soft spot for young boys especially the hyperactive ones like Peter.

"Headmaster," Harry spoke as soon as it was only the three of them, "I can explain…"

Sergio put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Why don't I explain things to the Headmaster, and you take a minute to rest. You have been through a lot in the last hour and you look exhausted. Something to drink and a little rest will do you some good. Although I might stay away from Peter for a while or you will get your ear talked off".

"Excellent idea Harry," Dumbledore almost seemed to be bouncing for joy, "I will have Dobby bring you something to drink in the drawing room while Mr. Gambelli and I retire to the library. If you would be kind enough as to write down your thoughts on what happened, I will see that Kingsley files it with his report to the ministry. Mr. Gambelli if you would follow me." With a shooing motion, Dumbledore directed Harry to the drawing room.

Harry decided that either he was getting smarter or the headmaster was getting more obvious but he was pretty sure that he would find Malfoy in the drawing room. Shrugging his shoulders in resignation he opened the door and went in, if nothing else he could harass the prat about the fact that he had knocked the hell out of a bunch of Deatheaters. Yep, there was Malfoy, his hair glowing in the reflected light from the candles and fireplace. Harry decided he much preferred it without the gel, ignoring the voice shouting hysterically in the back of his mind that this was MALFOY. After such a stressful event any wayward thoughts were to be expected he decided and nothing to worry about. In a blissful state of denial, he walked in to have a chat with his favourite pain-in-the-arse.

tbc


	15. Little Master?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately. This is Definitely AU since HBP about which I decided that the last couple of chapters were a figment of my imagination.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I have a new job now and actually have time to write again. I will not drop this or any other story.

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 15

"Malfoy" Harry said with a note of watchfulness in his voice. He made his way to a chair near the fire and sinking gratefully into the soft cushions wearily leaned his head back against the cushions. Focusing on the fire, he spoke in a quiet almost polite voice, "Well this has been a shitty day. I was hoping you were gone by now."

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter," Draco sneered absently. He examined the young man in front of him carefully. He could see that he had been in a fight. There were scorch marks on his clothes indicating areas where spells had just missed him. On the side of his face was a thin slash crusted with blood. Draco's fist clenched with rage, 'The idiot just could not be left alone' he fumed silently. 'The prat needs a keeper. At least now, I know why the old fart is so keen on my teaching the bloody fool offensive spells. You would think he knew by now how to keep his damn Gryffindor head down.' "So Potter what did you do now? The order has been in an uproar since the alarm went off. Knowing you I am sure it was something stupidly heroic and totally insane."

Harry could not help the snort of laughter. He guessed it could be seen in that light, for sure Snape would think so. Stretching his legs out towards the fire, he winced at the pull in sore muscles. Before he could respond, Dobby popped into the room flinging himself on Harry. "Harry Potter is safe. Dobby was worried about Harry Potter. Headmaster says to bring Harry Potter refreshments. What can Dobby bring Harry Potter." During his speech, Dobby was bouncing around hugging Harry between sentences.

Harry quickly latched onto a skinny arm bringing the hyperactive house-elf to a halt, "Dobby, what's ready that we could eat now."

"Wheezy's mother has beef stew and hot bread would Harry Potter like some? What would Harry Potter like to drink? Dobby has hot chocolate, butterbeer, tea, pumpkin juice…"

Harry interrupted at this point sure that Dobby would keep listing everything in the house. "Stew and bread are fine for me along with a butterbeer; you might see what Malfoy wants as well. Oh and Dobby could you bring us something sweet as well then check and see if Remus needs anything he was injured in the fight."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, and then looked inquiringly over at Malfoy, "What can Dobby get for the little master? Is he in pain? Does little master want a sweet, there are treacle tarts with cream Dobby knows these are little masters favourite. "

Draco ignored the mouthed "little Master" from Potter, "The treacle tarts with cream sounds wonderful and you can bring the stew and bread for me as well Dobby but bring me pumpkin juice instead Severus said I could not have any butterbeer yet."

"Yes little master, Dobby will be right back" and with that Dobby rearranged the blanket covering Draco then disappeared with a quiet pop.

Harry looked at Malfoy for a minute then could not help repeating aloud, "little master?" Harry tried to hide the smile, "He seems surprisingly comfortable around you; I thought he hated your family."

Malfoy did not bother hiding the look of irritation as he pushed the blanket back down to where it was originally, "Dobby took care of me when I was little he always calls me that. It is not my family he hates it is my father, he used to come and see me at Hogwarts all the time. And if you tell anyone what he calls me I will hex you into next week."

Harry laughed and nodded then watched as Dobby popped back into the room with a tray of food. Setting the tray down on the table in front of the couch that Malfoy was reclining he nodded to both boys and left to see if he could give Lupin anything. Harry sank down on the floor near the sofa and handed Malfoy the bowl of stew. The two began eating not speaking and the silence was surprisingly comfortable.

Sergio eyed the headmaster warily as they entered the library; he had heard about the manipulative Albus Dumbledore, stories said that he could get ice water from the devil in hell. Sitting in the chair that was indicated he waited for the questioning to begin. He had already decided that he was going to be involved. He liked young Harry and wanted to give him the training that he would need to survive. His family was going to have hysterics they had wanted to wait out this war and see who came out on top. They would probably have been Slytherins if they had attended Hogwarts.

"Lemon Drop", Albus smiled as the young man in front of him frowned slightly a startled look in his eyes. Albus loved doing that to people, offering the candy tended to throw them off guard and make it a little easier to guide the conversations and of course it irritated the hell out of his favourite potions master. At his guest's refusal, he sat back and with a wave of his hand a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the side table "So Mr. Gambelli how did you get involved with Mr. Potter and his friends?"

"I run the local teen centre and part of my job is to try and get kids off the street. I was notified that a young man looking like he was running from something had turned up the library and I went to check it out. We talked for a while and I helped him resolve some of his issues, if you want to know what those issues were you would have to talk to him. I only ask for first names of the kids I work with so had no idea that he was the-boy-who-lived. I was surprised when he showed up at the centre for enrolling in the self-defence class. I was even more surprised when I recognized his scar. During the class, I had felt someone staring at me it was nice to find out that his guard was in the room invisible and I am not just paranoid. His godfather and friend showed up, my assistant turned out to be a Deatheater and called reinforcements. We fought, we won, and we came here. I believe that pretty much covers everything." Sergio picked up his tea and settled back waiting for the other man to speak.

Albus figured he was a good judge of character barring a few of the defence teachers of course. "By any chance are you related to the Gambelli family from Florence, the owners of the "Galleria dei Tesori Unici" I purchased a very fine chamber pot there once." He smiled at the look on the young man's face. "I wonder if you would be interested in teaching a class in self-defence at Hogwart's this coming semester. We already have DADA teacher but I believe that teaching the children how to protect themselves if they lose their wand is an excellent idea. There is also the fact that Mr. Potter trusts you and will make sure that his friends do so as well." Holding up a hand before the young man could say anything he continued enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "You know that the Deatheaters will be aware that it was in a large part due to you that they were unable to capture Harry Potter and will take revenge. They cannot be seen to ignore the defiance. Not only would you be in danger but any of the students that attend your school would be as well. It would be best for all concerned if you laid low for a time and allowed your students to go elsewhere. I am sure that you have alternate sites that you trust for the students to go. And since you will need a safe place to stay, where better then Hogwarts we have plenty of room and you would find plenty to do." Sitting back Dumbledore smiled benignly at the look of stunned surprise on his face.

Harry called Dobby as they finished eating to ask for parchment and quill to write his report. The two teens watched silently as Dobby cleared the table with a snap of his fingers leaving the deserts. Draco shook his head in amazement as Potter began scribbling messily, 'no wonder Sev gave him such bad grades he probably couldn't read a single thing he wrote.' "Potter what are you writing?"

Harry continued writing as he spoke, "The headmaster wants a report of what happened to give to the ministry."

"And you really expect them to read that troll scratching."

Harry paused and mock-glared at Malfoy, "I can't write any different and it is not troll scratch."

"Really so let me read it then" holding out his hand imperiously.

Harry tried to hold down the smirk at the look of confusion on Malfoy's face. Hermione had more then once compared his writing to a form of shorthand understood by no one including himself at times.

"Potter there is no way you can hand this in it is completely ineligible."

"Well it will have to do since Hermione isn't here."

"What does the mud…shrew have to do with anything."

"Don't call my friends names Malfoy" Harry spoke calmly.

Draco was surprised he had not spoken more bitingly considering how he was about his friends. "I am not calling her names I am just stating a fact. The girl seems to go out of her way to hold long rants about things she knows nothing about. She mainly tolerated because she is your friend."

Harry really did not have an answer for that since he had noticed the behaviour of others around Hermione. Lately it seemed she did rant about everything. He just continued to stare at Malfoy blankly hiding a smile when Malfoy finally waved his had dismissingly, "Fine, what did you need Granger for then?"

Harry watched the other teen as he lay among the cushions, twisted slightly so he was on his side preventing his back from touching the back of the chaise sofa. His arms were crossed and resting on the cushioned armrest under him as he waited obviously sulking. Harry tried to ignore the fact that he thought it was cure. A sudden vision of a pouting blond haired toddler crossing his arms and stamping his foot when things did not go his way crossed his mind. "When I have visions to report I usually tell Hermione after I write them and she does this spell that translates my notes into a more legible report to hand in, almost like it was typed." At Malfoy's puzzled look he continued, "Like a newspaper."

"Why don't you do that then?" Draco asked, "I can see why Sev fails you if you hand in work like that."

"Snape fails me because he is a sarcastic bastard that held onto a schoolboy feud long past necessary", Harry retorted calmly, thinking that this was the longest non-confrontational conversation they had ever had.

Draco smirked, "Well yeah that's true, but it is also because your writing looks like troll scratching. Why don't you charm the quill to act like a dictaquill and record what happened that way." Seeing the look of disgust on Potter's face and interpreting it correctly snorted, "It won't behave like Skeeter's unless you add the enchantment to do that. The charm is Converto Vox with a circular movement clockwise."

"Why don't you do it since your so smart, my charm work is not my strongpoint." Harry frowned at the unexpected look of pain on Malfoy's face.

Draco looked away fighting to show no emotion and speaking in a flat tone of voice said quietly "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I know that you're top of our class in charms." Harry could not figure out what was wrong. He knew he was asking the wrong questions but not sure, what the right one was.

"I didn't say I did not know how, I said I can't now just do the damn spell."

"Why can't you?" Harry spoke calmly but firmly determined to get to the bottom of the situation, Malfoy was acting out of character.

Keeping his voice low barely above a whisper and still refusing to meet Potter's eyes, "Because my bastard of a father broke my wand when I refused to take the mark." Closing his eyes in remembered pain he lowered his head down on to his crossed arms. He knew it would take getting a new wand to close the hole in his soul. Until then all he could do was endure. He waited for Potter to say something. Then he heard a low voice growl, "That's another one I owe him." Draco looked over puzzled "What?"

tbc


	16. Promises & Manipulations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it, JK Rowling and associates own all rights, no infringement intended, no money is being made, unfortunately.

WARNING; Pre-slash if you do not like do not read remember you have freedom of choice. Reviews appreciated but no flames those will be ignored.

A/N:

PAIRINGS: HP/DM, SS/RL, GW/OC, RW/HrG, NL/LL

Chapter 16

Harry looked at Malfoy as he spoke not liking what he saw. Malfoy was not supposed to look so, so defeated, it was not a good look on him. He was the prince of Slytherin, his archrival, his opposite, he was supposed to be arrogant, controlled, strong not this hurt, defeated person. He could not help the surge of protective feeling rushing through him, he did not like seeing anything in pain much less a person he knew, especially in the kind of pain that Malfoy was in. No one should hurt like that, he could not imagine what the loss of his wand could feel like, and just thinking about it sent a cold chill down his spine. He decided to rationalize it as his saving people thing after all that was what he was good at and it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Malfoy. "I said that's another one I owe Lucius and I intend to collect on that someday soon" Harry spoke firmly with a grim promise in his voice.

Draco was a little surprised and he admitted pleased at the expression on Potter's face. Potter was so easy to read which had always made baiting him so entertaining. He could see the mix of anger and protectiveness on his face, a mix he had seen for others but never for himself. Several sarcastic remarks floated quickly through his mind before he relaxed again. "Only if Sev doesn't get him first, my godfather was ready to go after him, Remus had to sit on him", with a little smirk he added, "and I do mean he literally had to sit on him. First time I laughed since vacation started."

Harry grinned please to see him acting normally, "Now that I would pay money to see. So what's that charm I'm supposed to use again?"

Remus watched quietly as Severus cleaned the cut on his shoulder his hands as gentle as nay nurse. He tried to keep a repentant look on his face as Severus continued to berate him his sharp tongue at complete odds with his concerned black eyes.

"Stupid wolf, didn't you ever learn to duck when someone is aiming at you? No like a foolish Gryffindor, you let yourself be distracted. What were you thinking? Oh, wait; you are a Gryffindor you do not know how. What possible good would you have done for Potter or me or any of us if you got yourself taken out of the fight because you can't keep your wits from wandering?"

Remus just nodded and kept his mouth shut as Sev continued his lecture. He knew that Sev would eventually calm down. After his shoulder was bandaged, he watched Severus putting things away still muttering about stupid werewolves and arrogant Gryffindors he waited for him to finish then stood and moved to stand in front of his irritated lover. Smiling gently he said, "I am sorry I worried you, I promise I will try to not do that again" and leaning forward slightly he laid his cheek against Sev chest. He could feel the frustrated sigh that Sev gave before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Stupid wolf, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you can't live without me, all Slytherins need a Gryffindor to keep them balanced otherwise you get too tyrannical and stuffy." Remus did not bother hiding his smile at the snort from his love, he was content, his cub was safe, his lover uninjured, and there was a possibility that they had a new ally. He had not missed how many Deatheaters the instructor had crippled. There was a soft pop and he heard Dobby's voice behind him.

"Can Dobby get anything for professors? There is stew in the kitchen and hot bread and tarts and tea and butterbeer and …"

Remus quickly clapped his hand over Sev's mouth before he could speak. "Thank you Dobby, stew, bread, and tarts sound good. We will both have a butterbeer. Have Harry and the other boys eaten already?"

"Yes Professor , Dobby took food and drink to Harry Potter and Little Master."

"No butterbeer for Draco it will interfere with the potions." Sev managed to lock Remus's arms behind his back, not a difficult task since Remus was laughing at him.

Shaking his head hard, Dobby quickly assured them that he remembered his instructions, "No Professor, Dobby remembered what you said and Little Master remembered too. The others are in the kitchen with Wheezy's mom and professor McGonagall. Dobby will bring you food right away" and with a pop disappeared.

Severus Snape looked down at the laughing man in his arms and wondered not for the first time if he was losing his mind. Shaking his head ruefully, he wondered what he was thinking to get involved with a Gryffindor. He felt Remus calm down and snuggle closer into his embrace. Oh yeah, that was why. Sighing he thought 'Next thing you know I'll be associating with the trio and awarding points for stupidity…umm, bravery.'

Sergio smiled at the headmaster, "What's in it for me? I am more then capable of taking care of my students and myself. I have the money to hire help if needed and there is the fact that few will mess with my family. We have traditionally held neutral in the majority of wizarding wars and when someone targets the family, they live only long enough to regret it. We will fight to the death any that interfere with family. So I ask you what is in it for me?" Sergio watched as the twinkle died a little while the headmaster contemplated his words. He had every intention of helping but no desire to be manipulated and it was best if the headmaster understood that from the beginning.

Dumbledore nodded and stood, "I can see your point and all I can really offer you is the opportunity to help some young people that have too large a burden placed on them in particular young Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter is looked upon as a saviour or a lunatic by the majority of the wizarding world. They will expect him to lead the fight regardless of his age. As for Mr. Malfoy, he will have an uphill battle on his hands as he has defied his father and refused to take the dark mark. There will be many in the wizarding world that does not believe his conversion to the light side. They will not bother to hide their suspicions and he will need to learn to defend himself. I am sure that Mr. Potter will be at his side since that is his nature. Of course, I leave the decision entirely up to you. You can reach me at Hogwarts at anytime. With a gently smile and a mad twinkle in his eyes Albus Dumbledore swept from the room ignoring the muttered, "barmy manipulative old coot", after all he was used to hearing that.


End file.
